


【維勇】走過的路，滑過的冰

by Hoyuki_Jizuyi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Friendship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Time Travel, perfect yuuri
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_Jizuyi/pseuds/Hoyuki_Jizuyi
Summary: 他被稱作花滑界的奇才，站在頂端接受眾人的歡呼。有誰知道，此刻的他在想什麼？記憶中，這些歡呼應該是維克托的，現在卻變成勝生勇利。有一個愛情悲劇是這麼寫的：男子向他的愛人求婚，對方答應了，卻在不久後死於一場車禍，兩人從此天人永隔。故事發生在他們身上，車禍替換成空難。勇利醒來後發現時光倒回，他依舊回到冰場，期待遇到維克托，卻在十二歲那年發現這個世界與他原來的不太一樣。維克托並未出現在屏幕上，難道這是個沒有維克托的世界？但是啊，就算沒有維克托，他還是會繼續滑下去。他一躍成為花滑界的偶像，卻和這個世界格格不入，像中間隔了看不到的什麼，他只是旁觀者。當勇利好不容易掙脫過去回憶的束縛，等待他的，又會是什麼？





	1. Chapter 1

意大利米蘭，花式滑冰世界錦標賽，頒獎典禮。

三道聚光燈打在冰上，正中央站著黑髮青年，他從分數公佈開始，到唱名上冰領獎、接受觀眾歡呼、接下金牌，臉上掛著愣愣的表情沒有間斷。

最後手汗讓金牌打滑差點掉到地上，他才回神接住。

右邊的銀髮青年轉頭看對他笑了一下，舉起手上的銀牌再指著對方的金牌，黑髮青年心神領會，回復一個帶著臉紅的微笑。

站左邊，將旁邊兩個眉來眼去收進眼角的金髮少年嘖了一聲，撇嘴捏著銅牌。

 

勝生勇利，26歲，於此刻在世錦賽摘下人生中第一面金牌，分數再一次破了世界紀錄。其實不只他，休賽結束後回到賽場的維克托以及年紀最輕卻奪得大獎賽冠軍的尤裡在這兩年內不斷互相比賽刷新世界紀錄。

賽後記者會上表明引退的第四名克裡斯對著鏡頭抱怨這3人簡直不給其他選手活路。

 

拍照時，勇利站在中間，右邊維克托伸手環住他的脖子，左邊尤裡滿臉＂真希望旁邊兩人快點跌下獎台＂，仍然緊緊靠著勇利。面對鏡頭的3人都露出笑容，尤其是維克托，大概下一秒就要笑得前俯後仰了。

獎牌記者採訪會裡維克托甚至啍著旋律，勇利輕輕勾著嘴角而尤裡擺出商業化笑容，讓台下記者們不禁納悶亞軍得主是不是看錯自己的銀牌顏色了。

疑問歸疑問，記者們拿出自己的專業，準備提問。

 

勇利不是第一次坐在一群記者前接受採訪，在這兩年他得過許多銀牌、銅牌，跟他一起接受採訪的人不外乎是維克托或尤裡，但像今天這樣坐在兩人中間還是第一次。

 

首先從銅牌得主開始發表感言，尤裡不改每年的臺詞，對著麥克風喊：「勝生勇利你等著瞧！」

勇利微微傾向維克托那裡，座椅在抖動而他有些耳鳴。

「我會在下個賽季雪恥！大獎賽、世錦賽的優勝者絕對是我！」

＂絕對是我！＂ ＂是我！＂ ＂我！＂ 記者握緊筆，忍了很大的勁才沒有摀耳朵。

「哎哎，那我呢？」維克托右手指著自己，無名指那裡亮光一閃。

「你早該去死了老頭，還有不要故意轉動手指。」還調整角度讓燈光反射到這裡，真想剁了那根無名指。

維克托聽了，揮揮右手讓尤裡看得更清楚，後者咬牙切齒，礙於底下閃光燈快門聲不敢發作。勇利稍稍後仰不要波及到自己，同時在心底為這情況扶額。

 

「請問，尼基福羅夫先生對於您得到銀牌有什麼想法？」一名記者問道。

維克托對所有記者露出大大的笑容，不是頒獎臺上的傻笑，洋溢著幸福美好，讓已屆三十的他魅力不減，深深迷住勇利及台下記者們。

拉起勇利和自己的右手，這次戒指就不只閃尤裡，還在眾人面前閃呀閃。

「我和勇利要結婚了！」他把還沒回過神的冠軍兼學生兼戀人兼未婚夫拉進懷裡，比出V之手勢：「我們在2年前約好，勇利拿到金牌就結婚！現在他成功了，快點祝福我們！」

這傢伙……！從記者會開始就在桌下抓住他的手，原來是怕他躲閃啊！這是勇利回神後在一堆閃光燈面前唯一的想法。

老爸老媽知道了會不會嚇死，還有真利姐和美奈子……勇利在心中歎了口氣，對維克托笑了一下，把人拉到懷裡。

承認了！？全場驚呼後開始鼓掌。

勇利慢慢放開維克托，後者張眼睛大嘴巴微微抖動，估計是沒想到勇利的回應，他以為自己會像以前那樣腦袋空白過完記者會嗎？

勇利笑了，摟著維克托的肩膀，被後者緊緊抱住。

「你終於……」臉埋到勇利肩頸裡，維克托低低念著：「我等了好久……」

「嗄啊啊啊！」尤裡跳出來彰顯自己的存在感，「你們給我看場合啊混蛋！」

 

「請問勝生選手有什麼感想？」

記者終於停止按快門，場面也冷靜了

「呃……」問得到金牌的感想？還是問維克托求婚的感想？

旁邊的肘擊提問者，記者才改說詞：「得到金牌的感想。」

勇利拿著麥克風思考著說法。「我真的很感謝……」

「能夠跟我結婚！」維克托湊過來。

銅牌得主推開椅子繞過勇利背後去給銀牌得主一拳。

然後在幾個大會人員拉開尤裡、扶起維克托和他的椅子、快門聲無所不在、勇利雷打不動繼續發表得獎感言、尤裡被按回自己的座位……等等混亂過後，另一位記者提問，關於他的下一季比賽有什麼規畫。

像是在完機智搶答的維克托：「教練不會換……唔唔唔唔唔！」

勇利成功摀住維克托的嘴，然後用力忍住對方看似掙扎其實在偷舔他的手掌的顫慄感。

他打算在這次引退，雖然他的年紀比起正抓著手不放的這位還算年輕，但對於花滑選手來說已到退休年紀。

維克托安靜下來了，不再掙扎也沒有亂舔他的手，尤裡看了他一眼，欲言又止。

「我……」

金牌掛在他胸前，他渴望了好久的金牌，在今年終於拿到手。

「我決定……」

維克托拿掉摀住嘴的手，緊緊握著，微微顫抖，卻是尊重他的決定。

「這次比賽真的很快樂又很滿足，所以……」

尤裡低下頭，髮絲遮住若隱若現的綠瞳似乎有什麼在晃動。

 

本來決定，要在這次的賽季後引退。

本來決定要如此。

他改變心意了。

「我會繼續角逐接下來所有賽事，然後拿下所有金牌。」

 

維克托推開椅子撲向他，尤裡別過頭背對他們，然後是閃光燈快門聲……整個氣氛松了一口氣似的爆發。

輕拍那頭銀髮，勇利自己也松了一口氣。

再繼續滑冰吧！值到滑不動為止……

 

 

★

 

 

「太好了勇利！我還以為你真的要引退了呢啊啊啊差點就哭出來了。」

「哭了也好，反正粉絲也快看膩你的笑容了。」

「勇利怎麼可以這麼說！」

 

尤裡在記者會結束後很快就和雅科夫離開了，沒多說一句話也沒看勇利或維克托，但腳步異常輕快，還啍著歌。

因為明天晚宴還會遇到，大家就先散了回飯店。

 

「吶勇利，我們要去哪裡辦婚禮？」

「我們慢一點再討論這件事。」

「為什麼？婚禮不都是要越早討論越好？像是某明星……」

維克托突然抓住勇利的手。

「勇利，你……真的答應嗎？」

剛才記者會，勇利並沒有親口答應。

果然還是要正式求婚才對？

 

「我……」答應啊！剛剛就說了……

喔，他沒說，只是用行動證明而已。

但是在全世界面前答應求婚，很浪漫沒錯，他……只想逃避。「先等我回日本幾天，再回來和你談這件事，好嗎？」

維克托很快拔出煩惱的思緒，只感到疑惑：「回日本？」

「是，你看，我拿到金牌了。」

他想快點跟家人分享拿金牌的喜悅，家人、朋友、美奈子老師……這兩年在聖彼得堡打拼，連日錦賽時都沒有回長穀津，雖然有維克托陪著，暫且不會感到孤獨，但是現在，他好想念他們，想見到他們。

抱歉的看著維克托，自己突然這麼決定了。

而維克托笑了笑，揮手表示他不在意：「勇利不要覺得對不起我，想回去就回去吧，沒關係，我會等你。」

「我只回去一個月。」勇利也笑了，因為維克托感覺就像自己要去很遠的地方一樣哭喪著臉。「然後就回聖彼得堡。」

回到你身邊，永遠。

 

兩人擁抱，久久都不分開。

「我會等你，什麼時候回來都沒關係。」

「謝謝，維克托，我很快就回來。」

 

 

★

 

 

所以說，是發生了什麼事？

他被雜音和劇烈晃動吵醒，睜開眼，就只剩黑暗及混亂。

一瞬間的可能性閃過腦海，誰都想不到會遇到這種事。

沒有人能接受這情況，縱使這是事實，無法回避。

絕望中，有人在掙扎、有人不甘心，有人在做最後一絲努力，更多的像他一樣……什麼都做不了。

沒有尖叫，叫不出口，汗水同淚水混雜，誰說人生最後一刻會出現跑馬燈？

我想見他。

顛倒了、吸不進空氣、無法動彈……最後，心臟停止了，世界陷入黑暗。

 

那抹銀色的身影，宛如幻夢一般稍縱即逝。

 

我會等你。

他會等我。

 

什麼都沒有了，一丁點也不剩。

意外總是來的促不急防。

誰都逃不了。

 

 

但是，奇跡也來得令人措手不及。

大家都說，奇跡是美好的，上天給的意外之喜。

對他而言，真的是好事，亦或壞事？

直到許多年以後，都沒有解答。

 

 

★

★

 

 

「勝生君，我們一起去打球吧！不要嗎？」

「看吧，就叫你別邀他，反正他一定說不要。」

「對啊，走啦走啦，別管這傢伙。」

 

勝生真利經過一群小孩子，聽到他們在抱怨自己弟弟的不是，無可奈何歎了口氣。

她看到弟弟獨自站在樹下，垂眼盯著地板沙石。

「勇利！」

小男孩抬起頭，棕色瞳裡映出少女的中學制服，他露出笑容：「真利姐。」

「聽說今天優子和西郡早退，我來接你回家。」

「不用啦，我會自己回去。」

不過真利還是拉起弟弟的小手，放慢腳步好讓矮她兩個頭的弟弟跟上。

「今天要去哪？美奈子老師那裡還是冰堡？」

「回家吧。」

「哦？真難得。」

勇利抬起腦袋，微微一笑：「因為我要升上二年級，你們才會讓我一個人走路回家對不對？」如果選擇回家，姐姐就不用抽空出來接他了。

 

她的弟弟比她小七歲，稚嫰的嬰兒肥，明亮的棕紅色雙眼，卻常常望著遠方沉思，那些表情和眼神，真利只在自家溫泉旅館的老顧客臉上看過。

而且，弟弟非常懂事，惹人憐愛。

是從什麼時候開始……啊，應該是在弟弟4歲時，有次不小心摔到海裡，被救醒後，產生了改變吧？

可是真利自己也曾經溺過水，醒來時她還是她，為什麼弟弟經過那次意外就變得非常獨立懂事，成熟得不像個小孩子？

想這些也沒用，真利不喜歡思考太複雜的事，她的弟弟還是弟弟，偶爾會跟她和爸媽撒嬌、幫忙做家事，雖然待在芭蕾舞教室或冰場那裡的時間比較長。

 

那兩個地方她都沒有興趣，可是弟弟喜歡。

所以，她就讓他去，家裡的生意她來幫忙，弟弟去做喜歡的事吧！

只要家人幸福，就是自己的幸福。

 

 

 

美奈子依稀記得，她對年僅6歲的勇利說可以試試滑冰時，那個小孩子一閃而過的坦然，就像早就知道她會這麼說似的。

對於這孩子，她有很多奇怪的感覺和疑問，在她看見勇利穩穩站在冰面上時就消失了。

勇利簡直是天才！

在自己的學生中，勇利也是最快學會芭蕾舞，原以為他將來可以在這條路上大放光采，讓他滑冰也是自己的一時興起，沒想到……

比起環繞鏡子的封閉教室，遼闊的冰面才是最適合這孩子的地方。

勇利是天才，一個小孩幾乎沒有摔倒就學會滑冰，非常難得。其他人也這麼覺得，不論是冰堡的老闆或遊客，甚至是在冰場短期打工教練們，對於小孩的贊許不吝嗇給予。

對於大家的稱讚，勇利只是摸摸後腦，淡淡苦笑。

苦笑？

一個小孩會有這麼超齡的表情，肯定是她的錯覺吧。

 

勇利幾乎不跟同齡人交流，他的世界只有滑冰和舞蹈，相處的人也只限于家人、美奈子、優子和西郡而已，即使如此，他卻很討長輩喜愛，沒有任何長輩會不喜歡這個乖巧可愛又聰穎的小孩。

 

 

勇利10歲時，她自作主張幫他報了全國初級花滑大賽，得知此事的勇利很不高興，還是去參加了。

結果他拿了冠軍，遠超亞軍的分數。

然後接下來就和美奈子冷戰兩個月。

原來勇利也有這麼固執的一面……拉下臉跟他道歉並發誓不會再不經過他同意就擅自報名比賽時，美奈子這麼想著。

可是這孩子……他一定會驚豔全世界。

冰上的他牢牢吸引所有人目光，美奈子如此堅信。

全世界將會為他瘋狂。

 

 

 

冰面上那個小小人影令人動容，優子拉著好友西郡緩緩接近。

比她小2歲的孩子內向安靜，熟識後就變得很多話。

優子本身就滑得很好，來長谷津的旅客有些是滑冰選手，他們在冰堡滑冰遊玩時，都會讚賞優子，說她很有天份。

直到她有一天和西郡偷看那個小孩在冰上跳躍時，驚為天人，問對方怎麼做到時，小孩臉紅支支吾吾，大意是看電視學的。

「好厲害！教我！」

如果不是他們主動靠近，勇利大概會一直保持距離。

成為好友之後，距離感減短了，卻隱隱約約存在著，讓優子和西郡不解。

西郡一直捉弄勇利，可能是希望他親近一點，優子去阻止則是怕勇利躲開他們，但是勇利卻沒有2人所擔心的狀況發生。

只是笑笑，反應平淡。

久了，知道沒用，他們放棄了。

 

勇利指導他們時，露出的正經表情，配上圓嘟嘟的小臉，讓優子和西郡忍不住偷笑。

居然要年紀比他們小的孩子來教他們滑冰，很奇怪吧。

優子有時候會有種錯覺，她和西郡在滑冰時，靠著圍欄的勇利像是看著他們卻又不是，對整個世界靜默且疏離。

就像懷有許多秘密，不能也不行說出口。

 

 

★

 

 

我不是天才，我只是學過了……

對著掌聲和驚歎聲，勇利想大吼卻做不到。他的笑容平靜如水，對鏡頭揮揮手，懷裡抱著獎盃。

只是再經歷了一遍而已，我真的不是天才。

 

他以為自己死了，直到他睜開眼，看見雪白的天花板。

抬起手，在眼中的手非常短小，不像一個成年人的手。坐在床沿，他的腳構不到地板，那是一雙如孩童般纖細的腿。想努力下床卻摔到地上，同時刻門開了，不知道為什麼是小女孩外貌的姐姐跑過來抱起他，和身穿白袍應該是醫師的人在對話。

他趴在姐姐懷裡，聽不進醫師的任何一句話。

視線越過肩膀，他沒有戴眼鏡卻視力很好，看見桌上月曆的日期後，再次決定裝死。

算一算年紀，這時的自己也不過4歲。

這是……他是……再重來一遍了嗎？

 

要再當一次小孩子很難，尤其他的心靈已經26歲了甚至超過，撒嬌什麼的想了會有點疙瘩。

而且，他很盡力扮演小孩子的角色，大家還是都說他很獨立很早熟。

然後當他有機會站在冰面上時，大家都誇他是滑冰天才。

天才嗎？他笑了一下。自己只不過是仗著以前的資本罷了，這些都是他學過的啊，還曾經拿了世界金牌。

很不公平，尤其對於其他人，對於那些滑冰的小孩子們來說，他就像重新讀檔那樣的作弊。

 

但是，他還是有些感謝上天，讓自己逃過死神魔掌，給了重新的機會。

他又可以重新看著這裡，長穀津，勝生烏托邦，他的故鄉。

還有他的家人和朋友，以前的他只顧著滑冰而忽略的許許多多，現在能好好觀察自己的親人了。

 

感謝歸感謝，如果時光能倒流，他寧願不要有重新開始的這個機會。

唉，維克托……

維克托……

唯一的遺憾。

 

勇利！我會等你！

那個人這麼喊道。

但是，現在已經等不到了吧……？我走了，他會好好吃飯嗎？他會好好過日子嗎？他……他還好嗎？

 

冰刀滑出長痕，他小試了身手。小孩子的身體不適合跳高難度的跳躍，所以他只轉了一圈。

只要一直滑冰，我們一定會再相見，他堅信著。

 

就算已經不是他認識的維克托……

 

 

★

 

 

參加全國大賽不是他的意願，卻不想放水，所以他拿下冠軍，力壓其他參賽者。

然後一堆邀請信件塞爆了烏托邦的信箱。

全部都是希望勝生勇利來當自己學生的邀約，國內外知名的教練都有，和他冷戰結束的美奈子在閒暇飯後之餘一個一個拆信念出來，有幾位是勇利在役時聽過的名字。

他沒有聽到切雷斯蒂諾和雅科夫的名字，心裡有一絲絲失落。

勇利最後還是表態不想離開長穀津，想跟爸爸媽媽在一起，美奈子戳戳他的臉頰，雖然勇利有意的控制飲食，還是孩子的他體型纖瘦，臉卻圓圓的。

「以後不管是比賽還是訓練，你都一定會離開長穀津，要習慣。」

勇利抬頭看美奈子，後者啜飲脾酒，一杯接著一杯彷佛剛剛別有深意的話不是她說的。

他想起來了，美奈子曾經離鄉到世界各地闖蕩，最後還是回到這裡。

那麼自己呢？以後的他一定會離開長穀津，到美國、俄國……最後還會回來嗎？或是就待在聖彼得堡，和維克托一起……

 

 

全國大賽勇利只參加那麼一場，後來就在長穀津靜靜地迎接自己的12歲。

再一次的12歲。

他人生的轉捩點。

 

優子拉著他一起看花滑世錦賽少年組的比賽，西郡不甘不願交出搖控器。

勇利的心思飄到了很久以前。

銀色長髮在屏幕上飄逸著，美麗的身影讓他一見鍾情，這份感情一直持續，歷久不墜，直到他死、復活，都只有加深，沒有變淡。

再次看到維克托，我會有什麼樣的感覺？

會懷念嗎？還是會再驚豔一次？

 

 

想多了。

 

因為他朝思暮想的那個人，並沒有出現。

 

怎麼可能！？勇利跳起來抓住電視，大聲吼道，這怎麼可能！？

他以為是哪裡弄錯了，日期嗎？還是比賽？或是自己的記憶……

全都不可能錯啊！因為他永遠也不會忘記，12歲的自己看見16歲的維克托，是在何時何地……

 

最後在臺上的頒獎典禮，真的沒有出現維克托。

他沖出冰堡，留下嚇傻的優子和西郡。

 

回烏托邦向姐姐借了電腦，搜尋維克托‧尼基福羅夫這個名字，一無所獲。

看了很多比賽的轉播，甚至連這屆的青少年組又看了一遍，還是沒有這個人。

 

維克托‧尼基福羅夫消失了。

 

 

他以為自己回來了，只是重來了一遍，因為大家都在啊……爸媽和姐姐、美奈子老師、優子和西郡，他們都在……

所以，其實自己是跑到不同的世界去了嗎？

 

這個，沒有維克托的世界。

 

裡著棉被，阻止不了眼淚流出。

 

是嗎……我見不到你了啊……

 


	2. Chapter 2

勇利待在冰上的時間似乎更長了，還比以前更投入，甚至沉溺在自己的世界裡……優子發現不對勁卻不知如何是好，直到有一天勇利差點撞到其他人，她趕緊把他拉出場外。  
優子對他說了什麼，勇利沒有全部聽進去還是回答了，但是兩人的對話完全對不上，一旁的西郡看不下去了跑來扳住勇利用力搖一搖。頭顱隨著搖晃甩動，勇利的表情仍然沒有一絲變化。  
西郡終於放開他。「你到底怎麼了？為什麼一臉死了誰的樣子？」  
「不會吧？」優子驚愕到摀住嘴：「是誰？」  
沒有說話也沒有搖頭或點頭，勇利丟個背影給兩個好朋友，走出冰場，夕陽斜在海平面上，染了天空海洋大片橘紅色。  
夕陽還是這麼美，即使心情低落，勇利還是忍不住在沿海步道上停下腳步，看了幾眼。

原來這個世界少了維克托，依然能正常運行。  
我的世界少了他，我會變得怎樣？  
那個世界少了我，也一樣正常運作吧。  
但是，維克托少了我，他又會變得如何？

 

不只對西郡和優子，對家人、美奈子也是如此地異常，大家都非常擔心卻又不好開口，雖然不知道發什麼事，所有人商量後決定讓勇利自己靜一靜。  
差點在冰上撞到人讓勇利感到愧疚，後來他幾乎都待在家裡，真利給他許多工作，免得他胡思亂想。

 

下著大雨的一天，起了個大早將客廳掃乾淨，望向窗戶玻璃滑下去的水珠，勇利突然好想滑冰，他換了運動服，套上雨衣時，真利經過看了他一眼，給了一個笑容，不過問也不阻止，就進去裡面了。  
戶外雨勢毫無減少的跡象，勇利準備起跑，低頭的同時看見大門邊放了一個小箱子。  
基於好奇心，他打開箱子一看，一雙無辜的眼睛望著他。  
「小維？」情不自禁地喊道。  
小狗狗打了噴嚏，勇利急忙連狗帶箱抱進室內。

他沒有忘記自己曾經養了一條狗，因為當時崇拜維克托，什麼都想跟他一樣，才養了一條貴賓犬，雖然與維克托的馬卡欽相比，小維的體型小太多了。  
但是那天晚上，他沒有在屏幕上看到維克托。  
人生的從頭來過，如果照著以前的步調這樣走，總有一天會再與維克托相遇，他是這麼相信的。雖然他坐上了死亡班機，卻像是一場夢，人死了就什麼都失去了，勇利醒來，他的家人和朋友都在，只是時光重新來過，所以沒有任何真實感，他不覺得自己失去什麼。  
而那一刻他找不到維克托，他慌了，因為這就意味著……必須接受事實。  
自己真正失去了一樣東西，還是最珍惜、最愛護的那個。  
既然如此，何必再失去一次？他不想承受了！

關掉吹風機，皮毛乾燥的小狗舒服地躺在他腿上。  
這隻狗怎麼看都像曾經的小維，但絕對不是，小維現在還在寵物店呢！  
真利和爸媽都很喜歡這隻小狗，勇利也捨不得，還是決定送到寵物店去。  
如果不想再失去一次自己的愛犬，那麼打從一開始就不要養，對誰都好，小維也可以找到比自己更好的主人。

寵物店老闆很快認出這隻狗是上個月有人買走的，勇利想退還，老闆拒絕了。  
「這孩子似乎跟你挺有緣的。」

小維舔著他的臉頰，勇利隱隱約約感覺到了。  
因為他的到來，維克托的消失，一切都開始不一樣了。

 

★

 

今年的櫻花非常美麗，重新來過一次的勇利學會看見身邊的人事物，櫻花他再度看了8年，卻在今年產生這種錯覺。  
櫻花每年都是一樣漂亮，怎麼今年會最特別？  
晨跑時，勇利任由花瓣飄到臉上，抬頭望向山腳下的冰堡。

他到達時，優子和西郡早已到來，兩人趴著欄杆，全神貫注。順著他們視線，勇利注意到冰上有人。  
一個單獨的身影，身材曲線明顯，黑髮全束在腦後包著，是個女人。  
她在冰上舞著，沒有音樂卻能產生旋律，哼不出來的音符盤繞在腦海，勇利想到外面盛開的櫻花。  
然後她點冰往上跳……是3F！接著摔倒在冰上。  
優子立刻滑過去：「沒事吧？」  
女人很快站起來，她長得很好看，似二十出頭歲數。  
「啊哈哈，被看到了啊。」她褐色眼睛掃過在場三人，「小朋友們，我是來找朋友的，你們認不認識一個叫奧川美奈子的人啊？」

被叫來冰場，美奈子在看到女人一瞬間閃過驚訝和高興，走過來卻和對方大眼瞪小眼，彷彿剛才的驚喜都是幻覺。  
互瞪許久，勇利都覺得冰面開始有裂痕了。  
「唷。」美奈子先開口了：「退休生活還不錯吧，妳是不是變胖了？」  
「那妳呢？」女人回敬：「眼角皺紋又更多條囉。」  
然後兩人殺氣騰騰的……抱在一起大哭。  
「「好久不見啊啊啊好想妳喔喔喔最近好嗎！」」  
勝生勇利覺得自己就算多活了8年也還是無法理解女人與女人的相處模式。

女人名叫崎野芝幸，美奈子的芭蕾舞後輩，後來轉行去當花式滑冰選手。  
「我知道我知道！」優子像教室裡的學生一樣舉手喊道：「連續奪得兩年的大獎賽、四大洲和世錦賽女子組的金牌，可是卻在第三年……」她停住了，不安地望著對方。  
「第三年我結婚了呀。」崎野抬起下巴說道。  
「半年後就離婚了。」美奈子補句。  
「其實我引退的原因是在準備比賽期間和朋友去玩冰球結果小腿挨了一棍哈哈。」  
美奈子用複雜的眼神看她一眼，撇撇嘴，不予置評。  
勇利愣愣看著她們，很明顯感受到崎野芝幸說謊，還有美奈子不想多說什麼的結束話題。注意到勇利的視線，崎野對上他，很感興趣打量著，下意識撫摸下巴。

 

後來，崎野在美奈子家住下後，每天都往冰堡跑，不久後和冰堡管理高層簽下合約，正式成為冰堡所屬的教練。  
勇利、優子和西郡順理成章當了她的學生，另外還有其他孩子，大部分是以玩樂或打發時間的居多，偶爾來偶爾缺席，而幾乎天天全勤的勇利最受到她的注意。美奈子給她看了兩年前勇利的全國大賽影片，加之長谷津裡認識勇利的都稱他為天才，滑冰沒有人教就可以做出不輸成年人的步伐。  
但是，這孩子仍然加倍努力刻苦練習著，似乎在追趕著誰，詢問了一下卻得到「沒有」這個答案。崎野沒有再問下去，這孩子的警戒心一下子上來，她不想與他拉開距離。

漂亮的櫻花風景回歸平淡，夏天到了。  
只過了一個月，她就沒什麼可以教勇利了。據美奈子說，勇利6歲開始學滑冰，但崎野覺得可能要更久更久，因為天才代表學得快，可天才不代表有經驗，那是隨著時間經過而累積的。  
但是勇利還是個十二、三歲的孩子呢，卻擁有久戰沙場的那種沉穩。  
他不會因為失誤而灰心，振作速度非常快。也幾乎不會受到其他人影響，眼神和心境都非常堅定。  
若不是有小孩的外表，她還真的以為勇利是已屆退役的老手，尤其他的那雙眼神，歷盡滄桑……不不不，不對，再猜想下去，又會被美奈子笑了。

她決定跟這位特別的學生好好聊過一次，所在某日課後，崎野把勇利叫到角落。  
「勇利，你喜歡滑冰嗎？」  
被問的人愣住，然後很快點點頭。  
「你為什麼喜歡滑冰？」  
孩子嘴唇微微抖動，似乎在重覆說著為什麼……半晌才從喉嚨擠出聲音：「不為什麼，就是……喜歡。」  
「那你是為了誰而滑冰？」  
勇利再次愣住了，沒有馬上回答。  
崎野笑了，往後滑開距離，在冰上轉了幾圈。「我先說我好了，因為很崇拜俄羅斯的某位芭蕾舞者，跑去學了芭蕾，之後轉去花式滑冰……完全是個意外。」  
是個意外。  
她揚起的嘴角稍稍僵住，沒有人發現。

勇利也是，雖然他很早就開始滑冰，卻是崇拜維克托後才以世界賽為目標，而且隨著維克托在他心裡份量加重，不知不覺中滑冰的世界已離不開維克托。  
但他不是為了維克托而滑冰，或許很久以前是如此，可現在……  
「我是為了我自己而滑。」他堅定說道。  
停下轉身的動作，崎野伸手拍掌：「我也是，而我最喜歡芭蕾和花式滑冰了。」  
勇利慢慢放鬆表情，嘴角上揚。

「終於看到你笑了，我還以為你是被逼來練習的，美奈子還說是我想太多。」崎野摸摸對方的黑髮，柔軟的觸感真好。「那你對於未來有什麼想法嗎？」

她看見孩子的眼神從平淡轉為堅定，甚至燃起不知名的情緒，那應該稱作……鬥志。  
「有，我要以選手的身份參加世界級比賽。」

 

★

 

在網頁搜尋欄裡鍵入「崎野芝幸」，一下子跑出很多條項目。  
從那次對話以後，他和這名女教練之間的隔闔似乎消失了，勇利將自己的一切交給她。自他來到這個世界後，從未如此信任一個人。  
但是，以前卻沒有見過這個人，不，也許是有，勇利不記得了。  
崎野芝幸，現年28歲，退役年齡20歲，結婚年齡也是20歲，丈夫是已退役的花滑選手，後來當了她的教練。  
剩下的資料全都是崎野得過的獎項，還有不少比賽影片，勇利點了幾部來看。  
她曾經是日本女子組的傳奇，18歲從芭蕾舞者轉為花滑選手，短短2年內拿到所有金牌，幾乎每場都破了世界紀錄，然後因腳傷和丈夫車禍過世等打擊，退役。  
腳傷是過度的練習導致，似乎還有更深一層的原因，卻沒有一篇報導寫清楚。

 

★

 

時光飛逝，勇利14歲了，生日那天，家人、朋友和教練又像往年一樣變出許多花樣慶祝。沒有維克托的存在，生日顯得怪異，直到現在還是不習慣，但是他在這兩年的時間裡，也許是訓練和日子過得很充實，不適的感覺有些淡了。  
吹熄蠟燭，開心分著蛋糕吃，算一算那次空難之後已過了整整十個年頭。  
十個沒有維克托的生日。

 

不久後在年底迎來日本國內大賽，青少年組也一併舉行，這場賽事會決定隔年世錦賽的參加名單。勇利以壓倒性的分數摘下青少年組金牌，站上頒獎檯中間最高點。  
今天是12月25日。  
維克托，生日快樂！  
不過很抱歉，今天的勝利不是獻給你，是獻給……。

舉起金牌，勇利的視線卻穿過去，看著更遠處、更高的地方……  
世錦賽青少年組的金牌。  
維克托曾經站的位子。

 

★

 

有些事你以為自己已淡然忘卻，其實不然，因為已經在記憶深處扎根了，拔掉後還留有根，會在不知不覺中長出來。  
停機坪上的白色羽翼就像催化劑一樣，迫使他正視內心深處。  
怎麼可以忘記？他為什麼會來到這個世界的原因……

 

崎野感覺自己的衣角扯住了前進不了，轉頭就見勇利眼睛淚水汪汪，指尖抖動著。  
「怎麼了？」她伸手想拍男孩的肩，被反握住。  
「我不想搭飛機……」這孩子從眼神到語氣都流露出強烈恐懼感，令她不解。  
「怎麼了嗎？」用另隻手拍拍對方的肩膀，希望孩子只是在跟他開玩笑而已。世錦賽的比賽場地不在日本，一定要搭機出發才行。  
她讀不出這孩子的恐懼感是怎麼回事，摻著複雜情緒，是經歷過什麼嗎？可是據美奈子所說的，勇利應該沒有坐過飛機。

 

堵在喉嚨裡的尖叫、祈禱、希望……伴之而來是不會有盡頭的絕望，那是人類往天空飛翔時，無法抗拒的反方向力量。這些噩夢可能要永遠跟隨他一輩子，揮之不去，讓他再也無法見到維克托的意外。  
但是，他如果不搭上班機，要怎麼達到拿金牌的誓言？  
所以一定要克服！不可以繼續這樣下去！  
勇利猛抓自己的頭髮，教練被嚇到了更加慌張：「勇利你……不要這樣！我知道了，我們回去吧！反正不差這次……」  
「不！」他大吼，惹得機場大廳所有人回頭瞧他。「我沒事！我……老師……」他聲音忽然縮小，崎野向前傾才聽得清楚：「可以抱我一下嗎？」  
教練愣住，然後笑了一聲，把他摟進懷裡。  
勇利知道自己的臉一定紅透了，居然會有這麼像小孩子的撒嬌行為……啊，他現在的外表就是小孩子。

 

「我很高興你想依賴我了。」登機前，崎野摸摸他的頭。  
這個現在比她矮一顆頭的孩子在將來一定會長得比她還高，爬到頂端並稱霸世界。  
到時候……  
罪惡感一直盤旋在她心頭，撇開臉看向登機門，手心的溫度仍然緊緊握著。

到時候，站在他身邊的，不會是她。

 

★

 

勇利握住冰場的圍欄，腦袋一片空白。他不是緊張，至少比起眼前想說什麼精神喊話卻只能說出加油二字且手心在微微顫抖的女教練，他好多了。  
他在興奮，非常激動，再一下下就可以回到冰上，回去屬於他的世界。

「冰上的選手來自日本，勇利‧勝生！」英文廣播音響起，是時候了。  
“啪！”的一聲非常響亮在肩膀上，勇利忍著刺痛給了一個沒事的笑容，教練的面部表情才稍微放鬆。  
真是的，怎麼淨是需要選手安慰的教練……

短節目時他被分到第一組，分數出來後據說是破了青少年組世界紀錄，也讓他一下子竄升到自由滑的最後一組，絕對是讓世界大吃一驚了吧，觀眾的歡呼聲比短節目時還要更大，但是都離他好遠好遠。冰上氣溫極低，冷空氣穿透單薄的服裝感到刺骨，對他來說卻剛剛好。  
而這一刻，他覺得自己與記憶中的那個人很接近。  
雙手張開，準備開始他的表演。  
曲名：落之櫻。  
編曲是他的教練，編舞則是教練的教練。勇利卻覺得，不管是編舞還是編曲，這套節目都是這對夫妻兩人共同的結晶。

音樂開場平淡無奇，動作也比較少，因為夏秋冬季節的櫻花在路邊並不顯眼。勇利很快跳出第一個三周跳，全場拍手。  
春天到了，屬於櫻花的季節，一點一滴開始點綴出來。沐浴春風中，櫻花開了，美得令人窒息，所有人目不轉睛望著。  
三加三的組合跳，毫無失誤完成。  
他的舞步和動作一面倒向陰柔，甚至比第一次演出《愛について~EROS~》為了展現女性之美而向美奈子學習時還要更女性化，因為這套節目本來應該是要……  
視線掃過場邊的長髮女性，她的雙手疊握。

做完後仰和貝爾曼旋轉，年輕時自己的身體非常柔軟才可以達到，不知道可以持續多少年。  
音樂來到後半，這裡開始是櫻花落下的時刻，也是全曲的精華。櫻花開的時刻很短，最美的時候亦是飄落的時候，因為不想緊抓著樹枝等到凋零，想成為永恆活在人的心中。  
剎那之美會永恆存於這個世界，他在24歲時的確有這麼想過，與其以緩慢衰退的方式淡出比賽，不如在最滿足的時候退出，讓自己退場的方式不至於狼狽。

維克托和尤里阻止了他。  
勇利一直都很感謝這兩人，因為他們兩人，他得以繼續活在冰場上，後來證明那一年並非他人生的巔峰，往後他還繼續往上爬，最後拿到夢寐以求的第一名。  
但是，勇利也常想到很久以後的事，如果他年紀漸漸增長，最後掉到排名以外，在眾人的嘆息聲中離開……  
他死的時候才26歲，滑冰生涯尚未到達盡頭，沒有機會體驗到那種感覺，故勇利到現在都還是保留態度，到底他在人生的頂端中退出或繼續留下來，是否為好事。  
可是，他是真心喜愛滑冰，想在冰上站到最後一刻。

畫了優美的扇形……勇利轉身，冰面上是另一個世界，沒有觀眾或裁判的干擾，他看到一個影子對他微微一笑，轉了圈跟著對跳。  
銀色長髮、白皙皮膚、黑亮的服裝……青藍色瞳與他對視時，勇利屏息一驚，卻沒有停下表演。  
是幻覺……  
勇利笑了。隨著那個身影一起旋轉。  
是的，縱使沒有找到你，我還是一直追著你，絕對不停下腳步。  
維克托，我第一次見到你的時候，你就是這麼美呢。

旋轉完成，伸手往前，音樂嘎然停止。  
觀眾激動到起立歡呼，玩偶和鮮花源源不絕丟到冰上。勇利緩緩降下手臂，眼睛盯著一個方向，兩行淚水滑落時，他急忙擦乾，就怕影像模糊。

勇利。  
那個影子朝他一笑，化為櫻花的形狀消失了。  
透明清澈的，不是櫻花的粉紅色。

 

「勇利！」  
崎野芝幸哭了，大聲對冰上的學生喊道。勇利轉頭看她，看這位日本女子單人組曾經的傳奇，卻因腳傷退役，本人開玩笑說玩冰球的關係，美奈子卻私下告訴勇利事實。  
舞步、動作、音樂和服裝都交由教練打理，勇利知道自己所準備的一切，是他的教練、這位不到三十歲的女子本來要在自己的選手生涯上所表演的節目，現在只能藉著勝生勇利來完成。  
滑回場邊，勇利拍拍她的肩膀，學生比教練還冷靜，不知為何多了點無奈。

自由滑也破了紀錄，毫無疑問拿到金牌。

 

勇利在看到頒獎檯時才有緊張的感覺，教練在一旁攬著他，靠在自己身上。  
「勇利，聽我說。」  
他抬起頭，正對崎野褐色的雙眼。  
「你滑得很棒，這節目給你是對的。」  
勇利張嘴想說什麼，崎野只是搖頭。  
「那是屬於你的榮譽，去拿吧。」推了推少年的肩背，「不要回頭，不要停止，就這樣前進吧。」  
謝謝……

他好像聽到教練又說了什麼，很快被快門聲和閃光燈擠了下去。  
來自世界各地的鏡頭對著嬌小的身子和他手中的金牌。日本的勝生勇利接連破紀錄站上世界青少年第一的位子，他的表演傳遍全世界。  
一切都很不真實，卻又是事實。  
以這一天為起點，勝生勇利這個名字，開始在花滑界傳頌。明年就可取得進軍成年組的資格，各方都很看好他未來的成長及賽績。

如果沒有發生那件事的話。

 

★

 

崎野芝幸在東京外海被救起來時已沒了呼吸，送醫急救無果。據目擊者指出，她是自行爬越遊輪的欄杆而掉落海裡。  
房間裡只留下一張紙條。

『I love the world.』

 

瞬間即逝的美麗令人無法忘懷，卻也徒留著哀痛。


	3. Chapter 3

勇利知道他教練在冰場上的一切，包括她奪得的獎項、會哪幾種跳躍，卻不怎麼了解私底下的崎野芝幸。  
他只有兩次很接近她的內心世界，一次是勇利偷偷練習四周跳，那時冰場裡只有他自己一人，卻在落下時瞥見角落的那抹身影，一時不穩跌到冰面。  
他急忙站起來，崎野已經滑到他前面，檢查他是否受傷。  
勇利搖搖頭，低頭道歉。他知道孩子的身體練四周跳是一種劇烈的傷害，教練很明白的禁止，可他忍不住想試試自己是否還記得那個感覺。  
「勇利。」感覺自己的頭髮又被搓揉著，教練似乎很喜歡玩他的頭髮。「至少在你15歲之前都不要嘗試四周跳。」  
他很快點點頭表示了解。  
「如果你還想讓自己的選手生涯長一點。」  
勇利看到她又張嘴想說什麼，最後還是抿住唇，開始課程的練習。  
崎野沒有生氣，也沒有失望自己的學生不聽話，勇利卻覺得自己似乎碰觸到什麼情緒，他們都有自己的秘密，先越界的人，是自己。  
在那之後，他不再練四周跳，因為他很怕，怕那股哀傷的眼神在暗中窺視。

第二次，勇利是直接知道她的事情，只有圈內人才知道的少數實情。美奈子說的，關於日本花滑女單曾經的傳奇，退役原因是什麼。  
對運動員很常見、對當事人卻一點也不能平常心面對的事：傷痛。  
練習過度，練習四周跳。女性的身體少有能支撐四周跳的力量，但是崎野芝幸不信自己辦不到，她練了，下場就是……

最後一次，勇利更加了解她，是面對一口棺木，美奈子在一旁敘說著，只對勇利一個人。  
在靈堂上，美奈子像是那天的談話沒有被中斷一樣，繼續說下去：「她撞斷腿的時候，正好是她教練兼丈夫出車禍的那一刻。」

消失了很久，正當美奈子以為她的好友已經默默追隨亡夫而去時卻突然出現，那時她有多高興啊！還大大鬆了口氣。

「但是啊……我知道運動選手也好，舞者也好，我們都是很自私的，只考慮自己，一直以來都是這樣往上爬的。」  
勇利轉身離開，他一刻都不想待下去了。  
美奈子的聲音仍然從背後斷斷續續傳來……  
「可是妳根本沒有想過我們……我和勇利的心情……」

 

小狗能感受到主人的異常，舔了舔主人的耳朵，然後被擁入懷裡。  
「小維，不要告訴任何人。」  
不會說的，也不可能說。  
「我……曾經死過一次。」

這個世界變化太多，令他陌生又恐懼。  
如果是因為他的到來害維克托消失，那他寧願在那場空難就長眠。解脫的話，就不用面對這一切了。  
「崎野老師是我害死的……」  
他很肯定，他是在這個世界才認識崎野芝幸這號人物，以前沒有，完全沒有聽過也沒有見過。他來到這裡後，崎野芝幸才出現，接著消失。  
其源頭，不就是他，勝生勇利所導致的嗎？  
如果他不幫老師完成節目，讓她一直帶著遺憾，就不會想離開這個世界了……

那天，他站在世界的舞台上，握著金牌，崎野站在身邊。  
『不要停止，不要回頭，就這樣前進吧。』  
好激勵的語句，老師到底是在說給誰聽？

 

「小維，你不要也離開我，永遠陪著我好不好……」  
回應他的只有溼潤溫暖的舌頭。

 

★

 

前來悼念的有許多國內國外知名人物，滑冰選手佔大部分，很多勇利只認得出臉，卻叫不出名字。還有不少芭蕾舞者或音樂家，全都來到日本這座小鎮裡，只為參加崎野芝幸的喪禮。  
他們似乎都認得美奈子，打招呼之餘還會聊幾句。  
沒有人笑，一致哀戚表情。

畫面換了。  
照片上的並不是他已逝的女教練，那是……是他的臉。  
轉頭一看，父母姐姐、美奈子、青梅竹馬、好友們……他們都穿著黑色喪服，臉換了，表情卻沒有換。  
都是對死去之人的哀痛。  
勇利沒有多加注意在場的其他人，很快被一抹銀髮身影吸引。因為太顯眼了，就算在一群外國人之中也能馬上認出。  
那個人，明顯瘦了，從未有過的神情憔悴，素色衣服不是名貴的品牌而是隨意搭配的喪服，青色雙瞳已失去原有的神采。  
走出人群，站到遺像前，不動著，盯了好久。

勇利想上前碰觸，身體仍然止在原地。  
他看到維克托舉起右手，戒指閃閃發亮，卻很快熄滅。  
維克托用唇覆住戒指，動了幾下，似乎在說……

我會等你，勇利。

一如他們分別時立下的約定。

等。

勇利只想大吼……  
笨蛋……你要怎麼等我……！

 

維克托很快就消失了，其他幻覺也波動，換回來了。  
遺像前的身影威嚴且熟悉，勇利眨了眨眼，不敢置信。  
美奈子上前迎接：「好久不見，莉莉婭小姐。」  
對方點個頭回應：「美奈子，一點都沒有變。」

是見過的人……！  
對了，那時他在聖彼得堡，尤里拉他去芭蕾舞教室練習，這位據說是芭蕾界無人不知無人不曉的女人這樣對他評價：『基礎不錯。』  
她是尤里的編舞者，維克托的教練雅科夫的前妻。

在他眼前，莉莉婭和美奈子小聊了幾句後才轉眼看遣像。莉莉婭沒有其他人哀悽的表情，勇利卻能隱約讀出她的嘆息。  
「所以說，我才會反對她轉去滑冰……」  
「莉莉婭小姐反對的不是這個吧。」  
「……滑冰選手都不會是好丈夫。」

最後，美奈子送人到門口，低聲交談數句才揮手道別。  
勇利突然衝出去，美奈子愣了一下，來不及攔住。

莉莉婭走的有點快，勇利用跑的才趕上。  
「請問……！」他扯住對方的衣角，那個身影回頭瞪了他一眼，勇利想說出口的話一時噎在喉嚨吐不出來。  
「你是誰？」  
勇利吞了口水：「我是……我叫勝生勇利……我想請問一下！」他趕在對方開口前說道：「您認不認識一位叫維克托‧尼基福羅夫的人？」  
莉莉婭依舊盯著他。  
「呃他比我年紀還大，銀色頭髮，眼睛是青藍色……」  
「芭蕾舞者？」  
「不，是滑冰選手……」  
「不認識。」

「勇利！」美奈子拉住勇利，適時介入這場尷尬：「不好意思莉莉婭小姐，他是芝幸的學生，他……」  
「滑得不錯，我有看到。」  
美奈子睜大眼睛，莉莉婭似乎有一瞬間的柔和，但很快消失。  
「我趕時間，先走了。」

勇利似乎聽到美奈子在他耳邊不停解釋莉莉婭的來歷，那些他早就知道的事，所以他選擇一個字也不聽。

呆愣那高瘦背影，開始接受一件事。  
俄羅斯人不知道維克托這個人。  
唯一的機會就這樣消失了。

 

★

 

升上中學三年級，勇利每天放學後大部分時間都在念書，不然就外出跑步，閒暇之餘幫忙家事，儼然一付普通學生樣子  
「勇利，冰場看不到你，真不習慣。」偶爾來泡溫泉的優子一臉寂寞地說，勇利也只是笑笑，他這個比他大2歲的青梅竹馬朋友已開始和西郡交往，按以前的進度，再過兩年就結婚了吧。  
除了不去冰場也避開芭蕾舞教室，美奈子倒沒有說什麼，還是照常來店裡泡湯喝酒。

有天他帶著小維出去慢跑，今天跑不一樣的路線，路過一家眼鏡店時，他站在門外看了好久。  
回家後，他幫小維沖澡，小狗甩了主人一身肥皂水的同時，真利抱著一堆衣服走過他面前。  
她停下腳步：「勇利，你近視了？」  
「啊不，這個……呃。」下意識摸臉上才剛買的眼鏡，才想到自己滿手泡沫。  
真利放下衣服，靠近點看她弟弟不好意思的樣子。  
「不太適合你呢，戴上去後就變得很普通。」  
「但是，嗯……這樣看起來很會念書，不是嗎？」他隨口扯了句。  
「是嗎，隨便你。」真利嘆了口氣，抱著衣服走開。

關掉水開關，小維又甩了甩身子，這次水珠濺到鏡片上，勇利懶得摘下來擦乾，從旁邊拿毛巾蓋到愛犬身上。  
很多人都說他摘下眼鏡比較很好看，可他就是覺得戴著眼鏡有安全感，因為他可以將自己的所有思緒藏在鏡框和鏡片後面。

 

★

 

迎來的15歲生日，有家人和朋友，卻沒有伴他兩年的教練，這次慶祝顯得平淡，除了吃蛋糕以外沒有其他活動。勇利以為很快就可以結束，沒想到從一開始除了「生日快樂」以外什麼都不說只顧喝酒的美奈子在最後突然抓住勇利的領子。  
「我說你，真的打算就這樣下去嗎？」  
全場安靜下來。  
「這不是你，勇利！回冰場去吧！」  
「前輩，妳喝太多了。」母親寬子上前想把美奈子拉走。  
「勇利，不要管那個女人做了什麼，你滑你的冰就好了，而且她也沒叫你停止啊！不是嗎！」

「我……」當然很想回去！冰刀劃過的聲音、吸入鼻內的冷空氣，他極度想念冰場上的感覺。  
但是、但是……！

勇利，很美呢。

他又憶起她的聲音、她的笑容，給他目標，卻又毫無留戀的拋下一切離去。她這麼做所帶走的不只是他的教練，還有許許多多……尤其是，他上冰的勇氣。  
勇利低下頭，沉默不語。

好美呢，勇利。  
這次，她的聲音和另一人重疊，同樣都是他失去的人。

美奈子很快醉倒在大廳，眾人解散，收拾東西的收拾東西，回家的回家。  
勇利拿了毛毯給美奈子蓋上，抱著熟睡的小維回房了。

沒有人再提起生日發生的事情，尤其是美奈子，當作自己那天醉的太厲害了什麼都忘記了，可勇利知道她絕對記得一清二楚。  
他不怪美奈子，因為她說的一點都沒錯。

 

接著，很快到了十二月。

 

「勝生同學，已經決定好跟誰一組了嗎？」  
勇利回過神，看見班長拿著記錄板站在他面前，背景是下課時間吵雜的教室。  
「看樣子還沒有。算了，我隨便分了，只是男生多出一個人……所以你可能要跟隔壁班的睡一間。」  
他想起來了，月底有個在東京的畢業旅行。  
然後他還想起行程表上，來回的交通工具是飛機。  
「抱歉！」他叫住準備離開的班長，「我、我可以不去嗎？」  
「勝生同學是有什麼原因嗎？」  
「呃……」這個時候該用什麼理由？裝病？家裡有事？還是老實說他不想搭飛機？  
「沒有的話就不行喔，每個人都要參加。」

勇利在學校沒什麼朋友。  
這點和前世一樣沒什麼變，他從小就不擅長與同年紀的人往來，反倒是年紀比自己大或小的容易聊個幾句。  
雖說自從拿到花滑青少年世錦賽的冠軍，一夕之間在學校紅了起來，仍然沒什麼改善。  
他不介意，而且慶幸自己沒有被欺負，再說同學們都對他還不錯。  
他早已習慣自己孤單一人。

 

九州到東京的距離非常短，飛機僅一個小時半就到了，即使如此，勇利還是緊捏著拳頭，連同學傳零食過來都沒有注意到。  
好不容易下了飛機，他慢慢走著才沒有腳軟跌倒。  
……勝生同學很不對勁……沒關係……剛好有個地點……啊他好像不知道……  
好像有人在討論他，勇利仍處於心神不定狀態沒有仔細聽。

總歸來說，這個畢業旅行是滿好玩的，行程大部分是團體活動和小部分自由活動。勇利難得和同學互動與交流，藉由這次旅行得到一些彌補。

 

很快到了行程上的最後一日，那天是平安夜，聖誕節當日他們就回九州了。行程表對於最後一天的下午只寫「歡樂慶聖誕」，地點等其他細節都沒寫出來，但是其他同學好像都知道要去哪裡，每個人都很興奮，只有自己還在狀況外。  
直到他抬頭看見建築物上的「滑冰場」文字時才知道他們要去哪裡慶聖誕，而場外有許多海報，顯示一個小時後有場商演。

商演的主角是現年25歲的德國花滑選手，索德烈‧馮爾修，曾得過不少獎牌，還是現役選手，除了他，也有其他退役的知名選手一起參演。  
主辦單位另外有個小活動安排，在節目進行中時，索德烈會隔幾段抽出一位觀眾出場一起滑冰，對自己滑冰技術有自信的可以試試，不會滑也沒關係，索德烈會手把手拉著一起表演。  
索德烈‧馮爾修長得非常好看，在場尤其是女性觀眾都躍躍欲試。每個長谷津中學的學生都分到一個號碼牌，勇利自己也有一個，他望著雪白的滑冰場若有所思。

演出的節目很有意思，許多滑冰選手在場上表演，壯觀又華麗，偶爾幾位被抽中的幸運觀眾跌倒在冰上也不損整體美感，但勇利覺得同學們似乎不太高興，隨著每位被抽中的觀眾高興跑進場內，長谷津中學的情緒似乎越來越差，到最後連歡呼的興致都沒了。  
「現在來到最後一段表演，我們再請馮爾修先生抽出今天的最後一位幸運兒！」主持人兼翻譯站在索德烈身邊喊道，然後將抽出的號碼往上舉：「1225號！」  
「神明大人謝謝！」  
勇利似乎聽見坐在右上方有段距離的同學尖聲叫道，然後他手中的號碼牌被抽走，換上班長塞給他的號碼牌，上面顯示：1225。  
「在這裡！」緊接著他的手被班長拉出，號碼牌曝露在眾人視線裡。「1225號！」  
「咦？」他被班長和其他同學推進場內，當工作人員快速量了他的腳尺寸後給了他一雙冰鞋，才知道發生了什麼事。「呃不，我……」  
「勝生同學加油！」  
勇利轉頭，長谷津中學的同學們突然一改方才昏昏欲睡，整個沸騰起來。  
「加油！」 「去滑吧！」 「我們長谷津的驕傲！」 「靠你了！勝生同學！」 「給他們好看！」

索德烈上前把人拉入場內，勇利呆愣的表情似乎讓他以為這個孩子不會滑冰還怯場了。  
「你叫什麼名字？」索德烈問道，旁邊的翻譯用日文說了一遍，然後將麥克風放到勇利嘴前。  
「呃……勝生、勇利。」  
場內有一小小的喔了一聲，大部分來自後方那些退役的選手們。索德烈回頭，看見他的商演同伴動作慢了下來，好奇打量著這名少年。  
一位小麥膚色的滑過來用英文說了什麼，翻譯笑了幾聲轉用日文對勇利說：「丹尼爾(這名西班牙選手)說你的名字和這屆世錦賽青少年組冠軍一模一樣呢！」  
勇利哈哈的笑了，不打算解釋什麼。  
「才不是一模一樣呢！」班長和幾位女生大聲吼道，聲音甚至穿過整個吵鬧的冰場：「他就是勝生勇利啊！是世界冠軍！將來一定會打破你們記錄的人！」  
整個滑冰場安靜了一秒，接著爆出竊竊私語聲。

「是嗎，你就是勝生勇利。」索德烈行了一個禮，「幸會，我叫索德烈‧馮爾修。」  
「你、你好……」翻譯還沒有說完，勇利已經和對方握完手了。  
索德烈將勇利從頭打量到腳，表情還是有一絲疑惑，勇利大概知道為什麼，他現在戴著戴眼鏡，就像隨處可見的學生一樣，和比賽時的樣子差很多，而且聽說在外國人眼中，亞洲人都長得很像。  
幸好索德烈沒有繼續表示意見，把注意轉回表演上。「等一下我們要演出的曲目是我在上屆世錦賽的表演滑，電影的主題曲《女巫與老鼠》，在日本應該也很有名，你有聽過嗎？」  
勇利點點頭，一旁的翻譯都還沒說完呢。  
「好，等一下你就跟著我做動作吧，速度不會很快，你應該可以跟的上。」如果你真的是青少年組冠軍。  
這次翻譯直接退到一邊了。勇利讀出對方沒說出口的想法，堅定地再次點頭。

26歲那年，他得到金牌，那時全世界都知道：編舞者不是維克托，而是自己。  
但是這個世界只有自己知道這件事。

前面他還跟著索德烈一起動作，只慢了半拍，索德烈沒有加入跳躍，大概是顧及到他，就算是青少年組冠軍，也不好在表演時做這種高難度動作。  
不過在進入第二段音樂時，勇利的動作開始與脫離索德烈，在索德烈和其他觀眾的驚呼下，勇利舞動自己在腦海裡蹦出的舞姿，漸漸的和另一個表演者相異。  
感覺一切都是那麼自然而然，幾乎什麼都不用想。  
勝生勇利，其實是個天生的編舞者。  
瞥見索德烈「我就不手下留情了」的表情，勇利轉個身很快拋到腦後。

兩人很有默契，應該說這首曲子讓編舞者可能都這麼想，因為就算動作完全不一樣，站的位子卻幾乎相同，他們同時退到角落，同時往前，在場中央交會，然後滑到對方角落。兩方各自表演自己的，看似違和卻又多了另種新鮮感。

音樂進行到高點時，勇利腦裡湧進了渴望：想跳躍。  
想跳起來，我想跳躍，尤其是四周跳！  
有好長一段時間沒跳四周跳了，可是此刻他卻不覺得自己會失敗。  
那已經成為一種本能，深深植入他的靈魂上了。

『如果你還想讓自己的選手生涯長一點……』  
她的聲音又出現了。

可是……長一點，是再長多久？一年？兩年？  
但是啊，我已經多了十幾年的滑冰生涯了，雖然不知道算不算上天的恩賜，也滑得比其他選手夠久了。  
所以，就讓我任性下去吧！而且，我的身體已經15歲了。

勇利緩下腳步，做好起跳預備。他會三種四周跳，那一瞬間想到的只有他最喜歡的4F。  
當他順利落冰時，全場爆發的歡呼聲還包括其他表演者，似乎瞥見那名西班牙選手停下表演為他鼓掌，不過這停頓並不影響接下來的演出。  
勇利接連跳了兩次三周跳，在音樂緩下來時，右腳與身體呈九十度在冰上旋轉，然後抱膝蹲轉，單腳舉高過後腦杓轉了三圈，做了最後的動作而停止。

他又回到冰場了，四周響起的掌聲，讓他一瞬間身在比賽結束後的錯亂。  
「哇喔！Amazing！」  
熟悉的語調……勇利迅速轉頭，卻只看見索德烈和其他選手在拍手。  
自己在驚訝什麼呢？只是很常見的讚美詞，而且聲音又不一樣……

「太棒了！你現在在練習這首曲子嗎？」索德烈問道，並示意主持人拿麥克風給勇利。  
「那個……」勇利滿臉通紅且喘著氣，不知道是才剛完成表演節目的原因還是別的，「馮、馮爾修先生，對不起！」他突然面向對方彎了九十度腰。「我把節目搞砸了！真的很抱歉！」  
全場笑了，索德烈先是愣了一下也笑了出來：「怎麼會？你滑得實在太完美了，各位說對不對！」  
「對！」觀眾們瘋狂大喊，其中長谷津中學的學生更加激動，有幾人還哭了出來。  
「那，你現在在練這首曲子嗎？」索德烈繼續剛才沒有得到正面回答的問題。  
「不是，我……我沒有打算繼續參賽……」他越說越小聲，但是麥克風的放大聲仍然傳遍場地各個角落。  
「那怎麼可以呢！」索德烈突然大喊，勇利有點嚇到。「喂，日本的各位，這麼厲害的一個滑冰人才怎麼可以放過？快點去轉告你們的滑冰協會！」  
「等、等一下……！」勇利想說什麼卻完全湮沒在人群沸騰聲中，表演就這樣完全謝幕。

 

是一個很不一樣的聖誕節，喔是平安夜。  
勇利和所有商演的演出者包括索德烈一起合照，長谷津中學的在照第二張時入鏡，有幾位還摔倒在冰上。  
然後有不少觀眾跑來要跟勇利和索德烈合照，後者拉著有點想逃的勇利，而且他的同學們又在場邊包圍著不讓他跑。

勇利在所有人慫恿他發表感想時，只說了一句。  
「謝謝長谷津的各位。」然後淚流不止。  
原來自己一直受到大家的照顧，他一直以為和同學們格格不入。  
這次回來時他感受到以往都沒有的溫暖，意外的大收獲。  
他暗自發誓，永遠也不要忘了這一刻，還有這群支持他的人們。

索德烈後來偷偷告訴他，自己只會再參加兩次世錦賽就要退役了，希望能有機會和勇利同台競技。  
「你會來嗎？」他問。  
「嗯。」  
大概回答不夠明確，索德烈再問他一遍，得到他更用力的保證後才回到同伴那邊。  
那名叫丹尼爾的西班牙選手看了勇利好幾眼才轉頭。

 

這個平安夜演出像是不可思議的魔法，他的勇氣回來了。  
他終於能回應崎野芝幸的話語。  
老師，我不會再停下腳步了，也不會回頭，我會繼續前進。  
所以，永別了……  
還有，謝謝。

 

★

 

散場後，長谷津中學的學生和幾位遊客留在場內滑冰，勇利擔任小老師教導他們，不過剩下的時間不多，再過一小時他們就得回旅館，所以也只是玩一下，有幾人甚至直接跪在冰上滑行也玩得很歡。  
當大家都玩脫的時候，勇利悄悄退到角落，他想休息一下。

「勝生……勇利？」  
他轉頭一看，護欄外站了一熟悉身影，波浪長髮不是後來見到的馬尾，而是只用髮圈固定在腦後，隨意散在肩上。  
勇利費了好大的勁才沒有喊出對方的名字。

「我叫切雷斯蒂諾，是個教練，目前隸屬於美國底特律滑冰俱樂部。」  
和印象中一樣的溫和，還有過了十年仍然沒變的意大利口音英文，一切都讓人懷念，勇利甚至驚訝到忘了說你好，只是聽他繼續說下去。

「你有沒有興趣當我的學生？」


	4. Chapter 4

尖叫聲劃過教室裡所有的耳朵，有歡欣也有悲叫，又有同學順利考上心目中的學校，或者落榜了。不管最後會分到哪裡就學，都阻止不了畢業季的到來。  
勇利攤開手中的通知，密密麻麻英文字母告訴他申請的一所高中已同意入學，所在城市名字：DETROIT

將通知折疊好，轉頭望向窗外。  
今年的櫻花仍然如此美麗。

 

畢業典禮結束後，勇利被同學們和學弟妹、家長團團圍住，要求一場滑冰表演。  
「可是……我沒準備節目。」本來想說典禮結束就直接溜回家，結果在校門口被堵個正著。  
「沒關係，平安夜的那首就可以了，音樂我有。」班長拿出CD。  
「但是我不記得怎麼跳了。」他小小聲說道。  
眾人沉默一陣。  
勇利萬分抱歉看著他們。那首曲子《女巫與老鼠》他先前聽過好幾遍了，才能在冰場上隨著直覺而滑出動作，可是只要一下場，他就不記得先前怎麼跳了。再來一遍的話會與前一次跳的動作不完全一樣。

『而且也沒有第一次跳的那麼好看……』維克托皺著眉似乎很苦腦，勇利忍不住上前安慰，冷不防被拉住手腕往懷裡拖，一抬臉就對見那張爽朗的笑容，在額上一親：『不過不用擔心，第一遍時我有錄下來！』

想到這，勇利的神情慢慢黯淡下來。

 

「啊，沒、沒關係的！」  
勇利被慌亂的聲音打斷思緒，班長連忙揮手說道，同學們一臉擔憂。  
「我們……合影吧！就拍幾張，可以嗎？」  
剛剛露出的表情被看到了嗎……  
「有沒有人有腳架或可以幫我們拍照？」班長對其他人大喊，不過大部分人拿著手機和相機表示自己也想入鏡，沒人想當負責拍照的人。  
最後討論好由拿著最高端相機的人拍一張再傳給其他人，眾人手忙腳亂站好位置，長谷津中學在鏡頭中央，家長和其他學生圍繞在旁邊。  
「當作大家的紀念吧。」班長對著勇利笑笑：「我們會永遠支持你，日本未來的王牌。」  
「要拍囉！」掌鏡的人設定倒數計時，然後往自己的位置跑。

勇利抬頭望著櫻花樹和學校大鐘，班長說的話還停在他耳裡。  
日本的王牌，他曾經有這封號，聽起來懷念至極。  
現在的他只是一個中學畢業生，身上的制服今天是穿最後一次了。  
所有人正努力對著鏡頭微笑，默默抱怨著為何十秒閃那麼久，勇利也笑了，卻不是對著鏡頭。笑到最後，他想哭了。  
在最後的時間裡終於知道身邊的溫暖，有點晚了，因為從今以後，大家各奔東西，下次見面會是什麼時候？  
但是，也不能太早下定論，他還有一點時間。

燈閃了第七次時，在正中央的勇利張嘴說道：「等一下大家都到冰堡去，我想為大家演出一首節目。」  
眾人立刻轉頭看他：「什麼！？」  
閃光燈加“卡擦”一聲。  
然後靜了幾秒。  
「再照一次！」 「勇利你突然嚇人做什麼啦！」 「至少等照片拍完再說啊！」 「耶！勇利的滑冰節目！」 「勇利同學等一下可以給我你的鈕……」 「嗚啊別推！」 「快點去設定啦！」 「話說剛剛那張照片可以也傳給我嗎？」

 

冰場周圍擠得水洩不通。  
記憶中，冰堡這麼熱鬧的時候，是和尤里比賽溫泉ON ICE的那次，雖然以時間線來說在未來，對他來說卻是以前的事。  
「勇利，真的好嗎？」班長看著即將播放的歌名，不安地確認。  
「音樂就麻煩了。」勇利淡淡笑著，制服外套放在欄杆上，穿著白襯衫滑到場中央，張開雙手，全場鼓掌。  
擺出的準備動作有點眼熟，所有人屏息以待。

音樂以優美的滑動琴聲放出時，群眾大聲驚呼。  
是《落之櫻》。  
一年前的那件消息震驚長谷津，因為崎野芝幸不僅是勇利的教練，鎮上孩子只要有在滑冰，她都教過。

勇利裝作沒看見他們緊張擔心卻特別興奮的表情，隨著配樂舞出第一段動作。  
有一年沒碰了，沒想到自己還記得。  
等一下這裡要第一個跳躍，原本安排是3S，但是他覺得可以再加強難度了。  
4S，完美落冰！  
那麼下一個接續步是……

『勇利。』  
周邊所有一切都褪去時，他隱約看見場邊站著一名女子身影，正對著一個小男孩說話。  
『你可以做得到嗎？這套舞步需要非常柔軟……』

觀眾和聲音又回來了。勇利跳了一步後接著旋轉動作，當他拉住冰刃往後腦舉高時，一絲不適傳遍全身。  
雖然早就想過了，他這時還是徹底明白了。  
女性和男性的滑冰比賽，在動作上總是不一樣，女性幾乎沒辦法進行高難度又激烈的跳躍，男性則很難舞出需要極度柔軟的動作。

他還能演出這首節目幾次呢？

音樂停止時，他隨著動作抬頭望天花板。  
「崎野老師，我畢業了。」  
接受同學的歡呼聲時，他喃喃念著。

櫻花落下後，新的路途即將開始。

 

★

 

繫好鞋帶，拉上連身帽，拉開正門時回頭喊一聲。勇利在清晨的大街上慢跑，小維就跟在腳邊。  
迎面和幾位老人打招呼，沿著海岸奔跑，五月的櫻花樹早已變成普通的樹木，不起眼地藏在路邊。  
他還剩兩個多月的時間待在長谷津。美國的學校九月開學，與日本不同。預計七月底就得前往底特律張羅所有的事，還得認識教練和新同學們。  
以勇利單方面來說其實是不用認識。教練切雷斯蒂諾他很熟悉，其他冰場伙伴除了披集和一名女孩以外就很少往來，披集此時應該還不在底特律，所以他得獨自面對冰場的其他同伴。

底特律的事情還是留在晚點煩惱，他現在只想好好珍惜留在這裡的時間。  
他沒有去冰堡，而是跑回家裡。  
「媽媽，真利姐，要幫忙嗎？」他摸著小維的頭，脫下跑步鞋。  
還有和他們相處的時間。

 

天氣漸熱的六月，躲到冰場去避暑不失為一個好主意。  
一進門，撲面而來的冷空氣沁涼身心。領完冰鞋的勇利從滑冰場那裡聽到掌聲，他隨意綁了鞋帶，往冰場走去。

優子正在冰上旋轉，從蹲低重心慢慢上移，直到站直身子並單腳舉高，轉速不慢，一瞬間只有殘影。  
勇利呆站在門口，見優子停下並伸開雙手，其他來滑冰的客人紛紛抱以熱烈掌聲。

好美，令人目不轉睛。  
他也很久沒見到優子的表演了。以前優子是滑冰場裡滑得最好的人，也是勇利的偶像之一。而他這一世，優子也同樣沒有變化，卻埋沒在某位世錦賽青少年冠軍的影子底下，在冰堡名氣不高。  
對她，甚是愧疚。

「勇利，站在這裡發什麼呆？」脖子被一把勾住，西郡不知道什麼時候來到他旁邊。「很久沒來了快點上冰面去吧！」  
「咦咦咦！等一下啦西郡……」  
掌聲還沒有結束，他去不就搶了優子風頭？

「啊，勇利！」此時的主角注意到門邊的騷動，以最快速滑到場邊，大力揮手。「快點過來！」  
數以十計雙眼看向他，勇利突然退卻了：「我、我想下午再來了……」  
「好哇。」優子扶著欄杆裝上冰套，「我們一起去吃飯。」

三碗拉麵上桌，勇利對面坐的情侶正在互嘗彼此的麵條，他默默吸著與優子同樣的拉麵，味道不濃，很對味口。  
「勇利下個月就要去美國了吧？」和男友不自覺放閃完後，優子才開啟話題：「冰場又看不到你的身影了，真寂寞。」  
「美國，你的英語成績好嗎？」西郡邊問邊吸了一大口麵。  
「嗯，還行。」他各項檢定都拿到高分，不然學校也不會同意入學。  
「其實也不用選底特律吧？聽說那裡治安很差……」優子本來想動筷子最後還是停了下來，擔憂看著勇利。  
「因為教練在底特律冰場。治安的話，小心點就是了。」畢竟他曾在那裡住了五年。  
「教練啊……」優子慢慢落下情緒，低頭吃麵。  
勇利知道她一定想起崎野教練了，所以沒接話，也吃著自己的餐點。斜對面的西郡也似乎知道什麼，拍了一下女友的肩膀安慰。

氣氛稍緩，優子才開口：「不知道勇利下次回來是什麼時候……」  
勇利頓了一下，他的確沒想過這個問題。  
應該說，他暫時不想去想。  
「我……至少你們結婚的時候我一定會回來。」

「嘶咳咳咳！」西郡被嗆到了，旁邊的優子害羞到臉紅。  
勇利這才發現自己不自覺說了什麼，頓時臉也跟著紅了起來，甚至比優子還通紅。  
西郡灌茶緩一下氣，接著大笑起來，惹得拉麵師父探頭看這裡發生了什麼事。  
「好！記住囉，到時要請你滑一段節目當賀禮！」

 

美奈子看少年以絕佳的平衡感撐在大球上倒立著，一秒、二、三……一道弧線畫出，勇利穩穩踩回木頭地板上。  
「我決定月底跟你一塊去美國。」美奈子突然說道，勇利舉球準備後仰的姿勢就頓在那裡。  
「欸？」  
大球從勇利手中滑落，美奈子拍住球不讓亂滾，面前的少年仍在驚訝她剛剛說的。  
「美奈子老師要跟我……？」  
「以前我也在底特律住過，雖然那是二十多年前的事了。」  
「但是這也太麻煩……」  
「讓我去回憶一下也不行嗎？」她瞪他。  
「不好意思，可以。」  
美奈子把球滾回去，勇利托住。「而且，我跟你去的話，寬子他們也比較放心。」  
她看著少年稚氣未脫的臉頰，這孩子雖然既獨立又成熟，卻只有15歲啊，還是需要大人照顧的年齡。  
但是他就要飛往異國了，在那裡獨自生活，若有困難，遠在日本的他們根本無法即時援助。  
想到這，她就想叫勇利別去了，至少再等個幾年……大學再離開，怎麼樣？  
但是她不能干預，這是勇利的人生，他想這樣決定，她們也只能支持。  
況且，自己不也是在十幾歲時就遠赴異國追逐夢想嗎？  
「那就這樣決定了。」她拍了一下手，食指勾動叫對方過來。「現在我們來上另一堂課，關於人與人之間的相處，有鑑於你再怎麼想要也很難低調成功的處境，至少不要讓人反感就……喂，別想逃！」

 

終於，他要出發了。  
和家人吃了一頓豐盛晚餐，聊天一下，母親打發他去睡覺。  
勇利在房裡確認要帶的東西是否遺漏，順手把小維從行李箱拉出來，看到小維無辜的眼睛後緊緊抱住。  
「我不在的時候，你一定要乖乖的……不會有事。」  
小維舔了舔他的耳朵。  
「對不起……這次減少了3年與你相處的時間，我保證一定不會再……」再讓你死了。  
帶了小維去醫院檢查，目前沒事。  
雖然說，還有8年，小維至少還可以活8年，他想延長下去。  
他無意中改了其他人的命運，那麼是不是也可以反過來利用，讓自己不要再留下遺憾。

「勇利。」房門外映出女性的影子，「說幾句好嗎？」  
勇利立刻放下小維。「好的，真利姐。」  
真利開門進來，倚在門邊。明年就要大學畢業的她還保留著比勇利記憶中還要濃厚的少女氣息，與勇利不同，沒有什麼遠大夢想，人生中有一半時間都待在長谷津的烏托邦溫泉旅館幫忙，勇利覺得自己虧欠她很多，卻無從償還。  
對了，記憶中，真利也終於談戀愛了，雖然勇利不是很喜歡她的對象，就連對誰都很溫和的維克托也難得以非常敷衍的方式給對象微笑。  
勇利沒有看到最後，所以不清楚他的姐姐後來幸不幸福。

「你的節目我們都會看的。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」  
「爸爸和媽媽都沒問，不過我還是想知道，你會回日本參加全國賽吧？」  
「會的。」  
「會順道回來嗎？」  
「呃……嗯。」他點了點頭，又覺得似乎不夠確定，再補句：「會，會回來過新年。」  
真利笑了，身子前傾準備離開。「你有什麼困難不要不敢開口，都讓我們知道吧。」  
勇利也只能再次點頭，不過他是絕對不會說的，對家人必須報喜不報憂，不能讓他們擔心。  
「那麼晚安了。別擔心小維，我們會照顧，也會定時帶牠去檢查。」  
堵住勇利想說出口的要求，真利輕巧關上房門。

勇利抱著小維，沒有馬上就寢。  
房間裡的牆壁空白乾淨，連月曆裝飾都沒有。他的記憶中，上面應該貼滿了海報，那些滿滿的海報，在這個世界已不復存在，代表他逝去的青春，還有戀情。  
他的底特律訓練提前開始了，維克托到底去了哪裡？

維克托被留下了，間隔就是那場空難。  
他在這個世界的十一年，無時無刻不回想起和維克托相處的時光，其實他的維克托一直都以這種形勢活在他的生命裡，他能看到、聽到，卻摸不到。

降生在這個世界，讓他變成人人口中稱羨的天才，但是他認為自己配不上這個稱號，簡直像作弊一樣令人心虛。  
雖然，勝生勇利以自己重來一遍的優勢幾近完美活著，卻有一些後遺症一直提醒他，曾經的自己是多麼平庸。  
其中一項就是對於乘坐飛機的恐懼感。

老實說，自他答應切雷斯蒂諾後，就一直煩惱要怎麼克服心魔。和崎野坐飛機時因為有人陪伴，而且從手心傳來的溫度非常暖和，讓他安定許多。去東京畢業旅行時，飛行時間不長，他能忍受。可是到美國要將近一整天的時間在飛機上……先別說他敢不敢上飛機，恐怕還會在飛行到一半時放聲大叫。  
所以美奈子在提議要一起出發時，他的內心其實非常欣喜，表面上仍然努力保持不動聲色。

希望自己總有一天能克服這些毛病，真的一點也不想讓其他人發現他的不對勁。

 

★

 

等勇利空白的大腦開始運作時，他已坐在飛機的廉價經濟艙內，右手緊握著一旁的美奈子左手。  
「啊，對不起！」他急忙鬆開，然後又握住，不過沒那麼緊了。  
美奈子本來用空著的手翻閱雜誌，聽到他的道歉後愣了一下，放開雜誌揉了揉對方的頭髮。「啊，臉紅了，勇利好可愛。」  
於是他的臉更加紅了。  
「芝幸說的是真的呢……」  
勇利猛然轉頭盯著美奈子，後者意識到自己脫口而出什麼，立刻閉上嘴巴拿起雜誌認真閱讀。  
結果他還是瞞不了多久，一下子就被發現了，自己盡力想掩飾的軟弱一面。  
但是他又捨不得放手，手心溫度能讓他安定。  
最後還是維持這樣互握著，兩人都沒有交談。

傍晚，美奈子想去上廁所，勇利盡力保持鎮定好讓對方放心離開，手放開以後，看著美奈子走去的背影，還有兩側的行李櫃。  
行李從裡面甩出來，滿艙的尖叫聲卻是在喊更可怕的事。  
勇利用力眨眨眼，行李櫃門仍然關緊緊的，剛剛只是幻覺。  
可是他呼吸不到空氣，被強行壓在座位上，天旋地轉，甚至都沒想過死亡已經來到眼前。  
他還好好的坐著，飛機也平穩飛行。  
美奈子還沒回來，剛剛被握著的右手緩緩移動到勇利的視線裡，上面滿是汗水。  
尖銳的耳鳴聲在耳邊炸開，視線一片模糊，只是一下子、一下子就好，再撐一下……！  
他摀住臉，黑暗罩下來。

所見可及都是黑色，眼角瞥見一點光線，角落一個身影微微低頭，銀髮遮住表情看不清，但是從他小心翼翼托住右手的動作來看，似乎在抱著什麼東西……  
慢慢地，左手稍稍移動，露出右手無名指根上的金色戒指。  
緩緩抬頭，沒被髮絲遮住的青瞳流露著絕望與哀傷。  
『勇利……』  
維克托……

 

「勇利！」  
黑色空間和思念的身影瞬間破碎。  
「勇利、勇利！」  
他抬頭，聚焦在美奈子和幾位空服人員慌張的表情上，張嘴卻發不出一語。  
「你、你怎麼了嗎？」注意到他回神，美奈子語氣比較緩和了：「還好嗎？要不要吃點安眠藥？」  
勇利搖搖頭，過了一下，覺得應該可以說話了。「沒……事。」  
美奈子稍稍鬆口氣，伸出左手。「我回來了，所以你不要再害怕了。」  
勇利看著眼前白皙的手心，機械式伸出右手放上去，他眼神掃過無名指，發現指根破皮了。  
「我想要醫療箱。」美奈子對空服人員說，然後回到自己的位子。  
破皮的地方有點刺痛，而他卻不記得是什麼時候磨破的，明明上飛機前就好好的。  
「你剛剛一直用力搓揉著手指，我以為你想捏斷無名指，還怎麼都拉不開。」美奈子對他解釋，「再加上你也臉色發白還發著抖……」她不說下去了，勇利捂著眼睛轉頭。

醫療箱拿來時，美奈子拿棉花棒沾點藥水擦拭他的傷口。  
「會痛嗎？」  
勇利只是盯著自己右手無名指的指根。

 

好像忘了什麼卻又想不起來。  
他唯一記得只有維克托的眼神而已。


	5. Chapter 5

美奈子推開房間門，勇利拖著行李箱跟在後面進來。  
映入眼簾，應該算是客廳的公共空間，擺設單純，該有的家俱都在，意外的看到一台電視。三道牆三扇門，兩邊分別掛了A和B的門牌，正對房門的那扇門沒關好，看進去應該是浴室。  
「我是B室。」勇利拿出鑰匙確認，B室的門也順利打開。  
房裡擺著一張床、一套桌椅和牆上書櫃及空衣櫃，空間不大，行李箱推進去後只剩不到一坪的活動空間，但是供住宿也很夠了。  
後面傳來敲門聲，勇利回頭看到美奈子站在A室門前，抬手準備敲第二次。  
「等等等，美奈子老師！」他衝過來阻止：「會吵到人……」  
「只是想打一下招呼。」  
騙人！根本一臉要給人下馬威的樣子！  
「老、老師我們去逛校園吧！現在還是清晨呢，時間很早！」他不想在第一天就和未來要相處的室友結下樑子。  
美奈子瞥了A室毫無動靜的門一眼，點頭同意：「好吧，而且似乎裡面也沒人的樣子。」  
「可能還沒入住吧。」如果是當地人，通常八月底才會回到宿舍。  
不過，要跟不認識的人當室友……幸好有客廳當緩衝地，不然勇利會開始考慮花錢在外租房子的想法。  
如果能遇到像披集那麼棒的室友就好了，他們還能當朋友。

 

學校是中學和高中相鄰，宿舍座落在分界線上。美奈子拉著勇利到處逛，因為她幾小時後就要前往機場，只能走馬看花逛了高中一圈。  
相較於美奈子的興奮和好奇，要在這所學校生活三年的勇利倒是沒有多大的興趣，他比較想見到記憶中的滑冰場。

學校離底特律滑冰俱樂部很近，不用另外搭車，走二十分鐘就到了。  
當勇利抬頭望著整棟建築物，瞬間所有回憶湧上來……還是青少年的他為了能更接近心中的理想，獨自一人來到這裡沒日沒夜練習，將所有的青春時光鎖在冰上，忍受孤獨及壓力……最後，他成功了。  
維克托和他一起站在頒獎台上，他們的手緊緊相握。  
雖然只有曇花一現。  
幼年時的長谷津歲月、成年的聖彼德堡時光，他刻意忽略了構成他日後拿下金牌的最重要那五年在底特律的日子，也許是不願回想之後的賽事失利，但是這五年卻是絕對不比之後的三年還要不重要。

「勇利，你的教練叫什麼名字？」美奈子一句話把他拉回神，此時他們已進入俱樂部內，站在班表前想看清楚上面寫的跟螞蟻有點像的英文字。  
「切雷斯蒂諾‧喬爾迪尼……今天沒課呢。」食指劃過今天的班表，沒看到熟悉的名字。  
美奈子長長地嗯了一聲，伸手抓頭。「好吧，本來想說和你的新教練打聲招呼，看樣子只能改天了。」  
「老師……」不進去看一下嗎？  
「我直接從這裡坐車去機場。」美奈子笑著拍拍勇利的頭，「剩下的你自己處理囉，小大人。」

勇利看著公車消失在街角就轉身往學校的方向，現在天色還早，他卻想回宿舍去待到明天早上。  
啊，是的，開始了呢。  
他的底特律訓練的日子。  
也許會跟以前不一樣吧。

 

★

 

房間門後有騷動聲。  
勇利回宿舍時，第一個想到的是：新室友來了。  
會是誰？是怎麼樣的人？來自哪一國？興趣是？幾歲？一大堆疑問在腦袋裡開始玩燕式旋轉，再變為蹲轉最後直立……謝幕，但勇利還是不敢伸手去握門把，如果未來的室友跟他不合怎麼辦？自認很擅長逆來順受的日本人還是猶豫了很久。  
但是再怎麼站著也只是耗時間，室友是好是壞最後還是要面對，他總不能這樣站到畢業。所以勇利大大吸口氣，開門。  
客廳放了不屬於他的大行李箱，A室門大開，騷動聲就從裡面傳出。  
關上門，勇利在想是不是該上前看一下，就見一個小小毛絨絨的東西滾出來……那玩意怎麼看怎麼眼熟！  
「啊！不准跑！」一個小小身影跟著跑出來：「請你幫我抓住那個……！」  
反射性的，勇利蹲下伸手剛好壓住那個小團球，熱呼呼軟綿綿的，觸感不錯。  
「謝謝！」一雙布鞋進入他低頭的視線範圍內。

勇利緩緩抬頭，從腳尖沿上腿、身體、肩膀到臉，一個記憶中除了維克托和家人以外，他絕對不會忘記的輪廓就出現在眼前，只是年紀小很多很多。  
他們最後一次見面在世錦賽，上場前，兩人互相拍肩鼓勵。賽後的晚宴，他擠過眾人向勇利道恭喜，兩人還交換訊息說哪天聚一聚……

手掌一抓，勇利迅速站起來。  
記憶以來也是，對方比他矮，但絕對不是像現在這樣，他俯視，對方仰視，勇利整整高了一個頭！  
「謝謝！」對方伸出手，勇利才終於想起自己手中抓著一隻拼死命掙扎小動物，還有點吵，趕緊放到對方手上。  
「我叫勝生勇利！日本！」一張口發現自己準備要喊出對方名字，他趕緊改口自我介紹，免得這場初次見面變得超詭異，因為他們現在應該算陌生人而已。  
對方有點驚訝，大概是勇利太大聲了，一時忘了安撫已掙脫大半身子的小東西。  
「你好！」  
這不是英語，可是勇利聽懂了，這是對方國家的語言，他有學了幾句。  
又頓了一下，換回英語，還留有不少口音，整體來說尚且流利：「我叫披集‧朱拉暖，來自泰國！」

勇利15歲，披集此時才12歲，標準的還是個孩子。  
心裡五味雜陳，一則以喜：披集是他的室友，他們又可以當好朋友了。一則以憂：歷史又再次改變，沒想到這麼快就見到披集了。  
沒有注意到新室友的心底天翻天覆，披集抓著倉鼠立刻衝回房裡，再出來時，雙手都有一隻，頭上還趴著一隻。  
「對了順便介紹，這是領主大人。」右手掌上純白色倉鼠坐著東望西望，頗悠哉。「少主殿下。」左手抓著的灰色倉鼠還在吱吱喳喳掙扎。「然後這位是……安娜！」頭頂上的倉鼠早就睡著了。  
怎麼跟記憶中的名字不一樣啊。這是勇利第一個感想。  
「剛剛在路上看到的，很可愛吧，今後大家一起當室友了！」披集興奮起來的樣子，還是跟記憶中一樣。  
對了，宿舍規章也沒說不可以養寵物，只要不吵到其他住戶就行了。勇利看著那些倉鼠也笑了。

披集把倉鼠放到籠子裡放他們跑圈，拿出手機。  
「我想和你拍一張照，傳到SNS上面。」遲疑了一下，披集問道：「可以嗎？」  
勇利毫不猶豫就答應了，一則懷念，看披集年紀還小，一時都忘了對方愛拍照這件事，二則想拉近和披集之間的距離。  
披集拉著勇利入鏡，將合照上傳。  
「勇利有SNS嗎？」  
「沒有……」  
「快去辦一個！然後我加你！」

那時的SNS功能和界面還很陽春，對勇利來說沒什麼不習慣的問題，重新活過一次的他也許變得稍微開朗，還是改不了一些習性，例如……他還是懶得去維護他的社群網站，辦了就荒廢在那裡。不過他關注了幾人，除了披集以外，滑冰界的一些名人、長谷津的親朋好友等等，他試著找過維克托的名字，卻一無所獲。

壓下已經快要習慣的沮喪感，把注意拉回和披集的談話上。  
他們還是如以前般那樣無話不談，雖然大多是披集在說，勇利在停頓中表示意見，披集興奮的時候口音會更重，甚至英泰語夾雜有點難理解內容，但重點部分還是能明白：披集是他同一冰場、同個教練的伙伴。  
當得知此訊息時，披集甚至跳下椅子歡呼，幸好現在是暑假，不然等一下隔壁的就來敲門叫他們安靜點。

「勇利，你聽過《Shall We Skate?》這首歌嗎？」  
熟悉的歌名，他心頭一震，這是披集曾經提過好多次的歌曲，而且也證明和這首歌的相契合程度，終於讓披集闖入大獎賽決賽、四大洲、世錦賽前端。也是這首歌，讓勇利從谷底中振作許多次。  
沒等回答，披集繼續說下去：「那是我看的第一部電影《國王與滑冰者》的主題音樂，我超喜歡的！而且主角是泰國人，所以我以後一定要滑這一部曲！」  
年少的披集神情充滿夢想，勇利也知道這夢想一定會成功。  
「那勇利呢？」  
「欸？」  
「勇利最想滑什麼歌曲？」  
「最想滑……？」  
《YURI ON ICE》、《伴我身邊不要離開》……好多歌曲湧上腦海，那些都是曾經和維克托在一起的回憶，也是他心目中最棒的節目。  
但是，不能說啊……尤其是《YURI ON ICE》，他都還沒見到作曲者。  
勇利想得有點久，披集以為他沒有什麼特別喜歡的歌曲，話題轉到自己對這部電影的感想。  
他們聊了一個晚上，因為時差關係，兩人都沒有想睡的意思，等天明時，才想到應該要想辦法調整身體適應美國時間，於是第二天就拿來睡覺了。

 

底特律滑冰俱樂部的其中一個場，在最高樓層，屋頂為半透明讓陽光照進來，四周圍著可讓觀眾坐的階梯，這裡可以說是俱樂部裡最寬廣的冰場。  
勇利和披集在冰場才剛開門時就進來了，兩人才剛換上冰鞋不久，一個女孩也來到休息室。勇利抬頭看到時，微微愣住，雖然年紀比記憶中小許多，他還是認得這頭褐色長髮。  
披集笑著打招呼：「嗨！切雷斯蒂諾的班？」  
女孩點點頭，有些害羞。  
「那就是同學了。我叫披集‧朱拉暖！來自泰國。」伸手。  
「克萊兒‧懷特，從德州達拉斯來的。」兩人互相握手，女孩把視線轉向站在不遠處的勇利。  
他僅點點頭：「勝生勇利，日本。」瞬間覺得很後悔，他不該這麼冷淡。  
披集很快就與對方熟識起來，勇利在一旁調適心情。  
他們才剛見面而已，又是未來的冰場伙伴，他實在不該把回憶帶入情緒裡，至少要讓對方有好的第一印象。再說，歷史已經改變了，他也不再是以前的勝生勇利了。  
至少，在重新來過的這一生，好好把握以前錯過的友誼……  
勇利這麼想著，他也準備要和女孩握手，再重新認識一次，別讓對方與自己產生距離。  
「你好，可以叫你勇利嗎？」白皙的手掌伸到面前。  
被對方搶先了，勇利再次懊悔。  
「可以，克萊兒。」

 

切雷斯蒂諾門下的學生組成大概是這樣：兩組雙滑和一組冰舞，剩下都是男單和女單，其中以小孩子等初學者居多，共十六位學生。除了主教練切雷斯蒂諾，還有兩位助教幫忙，負責教導年紀小的孩子們及管理冰場。  
披集一開始被分到小孩組，這讓他很不高興。  
「我至少也是青少年組。」他在午餐時間對勇利抱怨。  
「先等一週吧。」對切雷斯蒂諾的作風算熟悉的勇利安慰他，教練只是想先觀察而已。  
果然，披集在一週後就進入青少年組。

 

八月中旬，切雷斯蒂諾放大家自由練習，只單獨叫勇利去角落談話。  
「其實，我有查過你的事。」  
勇利點點頭，切雷斯蒂諾嚴肅的口吻讓他很緊張。  
「從去年三月到平安夜，你都一直處於無教練狀態？」  
「是。」  
「去年11月底你才滿15歲。」  
「呃，對。」他有不好的預感。  
「那，4F是怎麼回事？」  
腦海裡響起很重的“噹！”一聲，勇利一陣心虛，移開視線：「就……不知不覺……」  
「意思是說，你早就練習很久了？老天，你知道四周跳對身體傷害有多大嗎？」  
「嗯。」勇利想輔以點頭表示他非常明白，卻全身僵硬動不了。  
切雷斯蒂諾托額嘆了一口氣：「到底是哪個傢伙教一個小孩四周跳，會害了一個發育不完全的身體……」  
「沒有人教我，是我自己看電視學的！」勇利突然打斷對方的自言自語，音量無意識拉高。這是謊言，而且是從小的時候，每當他在冰上做出複雜動作時，優子或其他人問他怎麼學的，他總說是看電視模仿的。  
已經說了將近十年的謊言，他也習慣了。  
而且他如果不說謊，最有可能被認定教他四周跳的，就只剩曾擔任過教練的崎野了。

少年的臉頰因激動而紅了起來，似乎被什麼刺激到了。切雷斯蒂諾盯著他認真的眼神，仔細回想剛剛說了什麼。  
「勇利，我好歹也從事教練工作十年有了。」趁思考答案的時間，他繼續說話：「一個動作是自學還是有人教，我看得出來，尤其是四周跳這種高難度動作。你的4F非常完美，自學幾乎做不到的。」  
「真的是自學啊！」已經變成在吼叫了：「我是在電視上看到、看到……看到索德烈‧馮爾修的演出時，覺得4F超酷超漂亮，就忍不住自己……但是，我是偷偷練的，沒有人知道，誰都不知道！」  
「好好好，別激動。」趕緊安撫著，少年越說哭腔越明顯，切雷斯蒂諾一瞬間明白了什麼：「冷靜下來，聽我說，你不要擔心什麼，我比你明白崎野芝幸的事。」  
少年張大嘴巴，非常驚訝。  
「花滑界的圈子很小，只要是選手都一定認識，而且任何消息都會比外界甚至媒體還要更早知道且更清楚。我明白的，崎野芝幸絕對不會同意你練四周跳，因為那就是害她無法再繼續站上賽場的原因之一。」  
他給了少年一點時間，讓情緒慢慢平復下來，好讓話題能繼續下去。  
「好吧，我就相信你，4F是你自己練的……老天，那是多麼可怕的天賦啊！」

勇利低下頭，比剛剛更強烈的心虛感湧上心頭，可是他什麼都不能說。  
怎麼會沒想到呢？切雷斯蒂諾在東京找到他，而前一刻他就在商演時跳出4F，那時切雷斯蒂諾一定在場。而且，勇利當時被滑冰的快感衝過頭，忘了自己的身體才剛15歲，就憑著本能跳出對選手來說也屬高難度的四周跳，還是他懂的所有跳躍裡最難的4F。  
「勇利。」  
他終於回神，抬頭等教練說下一句話。  
「你還會哪種四周跳？」  
「……欸？」  
切雷斯蒂諾的表情明擺著告訴他：來吧你全招了吧，反正我不會再驚訝了，但是希望你不要騙我。  
但是這個時候，勇利還是覺得自己繼續說謊下去比較好，他才剛來這裡不久，不想太受矚目。可是他真的會跳另外兩種四周跳，如果說不會的話，將來不小心跳出來怎麼辦？他可能會被冠上欺騙教練的罪名，搞不好會被解除合同關係。  
對了！他可以說再麻煩教練教他4T和4S，這樣就可以順理成章的會跳了嘛！  
很滿意這個想法，他開口：「4T和4S。」  
……  
等等，他剛剛說了什麼？  
切雷斯蒂諾似乎極力在克制自己的驚訝但不成功，他嘴巴一張一合，眼睛瞪得比銅鈴還大。  
勇利想給自己一拳然後住進醫院逃避這一切，不過他的力氣沒大到可以打昏自己。只好趕緊低下頭，像個準備接受訓話的好學生。  
「勇利……」頭頂上的教練聲音沙啞到才剛找回自己的聲音那樣很久沒用了的感覺：「你確定這些都是你自己看電視學的？」  
當然不是！勇利很想大聲澄清：4F是維克托教的，4S有一半是尤里奧教的，另一半及4T……是切雷斯蒂諾你教的啊！  
他只能沉默著。  
似乎把勇利的不回答當作默認，切雷斯蒂諾再次搖頭嘆氣，但眼睛掩不住的欣喜，他請勇利抬起頭，給一個鼓勵的微笑。  
「你真的是一個非常不可思議的人，勇利。但是從現在開始，練習四周跳時，我必須在場。」  
「我明白了，對不起。」  
「幹嘛道歉？」  
「是，對不起。」  
「……算了，快去訓練，不是會三種四周跳我就會給你優待。」  
「是！教練！」  
「還有一件事。」  
「什麼事？教練。」  
「你是在商演時才知道索德烈‧馮爾修這個人吧？」  
「……」

 

暑假剩下的日子就在訓練中過去。  
和其他冰場伙伴雖然不是很熟，至少不是像以前那樣僅點頭打招呼，勇利會與他們交談，吃飯時坐在同一桌。  
他的朋友，不再侷限披集一個人。

這個賽季開始，勇利徵得日本滑冰協會的同意，升上成年組。  
他的節目在美國才確定，那時已經七月底了，準備時間非常短，來不及選曲和編舞，所以全部交給教練去處理。  
切雷斯蒂諾剛好有一個現成的短節目和自由滑，勇利也不挑不改動作，照搬全收。據冰場的前輩說，這其實是另一個選手的節目，但是那個人在幾年前過世，切雷斯蒂諾將節目收起來，因勇利情況比較特殊，才拿出來用。  
勇利在滑舞時，注意場邊切雷斯蒂諾的表情，鬆了一口氣。  
並沒有因為這套節目做出了卻派不上用場而露出像崎野芝幸那樣的遺憾，切雷斯蒂諾僅僅是普通的教練看待學生練習的普通神情。  
這節目雖然不是為勇利量身訂作，意外地切合到他的心境，要融入到劇情中，難度不高。

短節目和自由滑都用上了四周跳，尤其自由滑，更需要四周跳來加分。但是在排練上，切雷斯蒂諾和勇利卻有不同的看法。  
十年前的花滑界，四周跳並不盛行，也少有人跳。也就是說，只要選手會一種四周跳，就可以擠進世界前端。像勇利會三種四周跳，在花滑界非常稀少，屬於頂尖選手級別了。  
但是，四周跳同時也是雙面刃，跳得好就高分，跳不好扣分是小事，受傷才叫嚴重。也許是這樣，有很多選手才會放棄難練的四周跳，專心練節目步伐和完整度。  
勇利在練習中的四周跳從未摔過，切雷斯蒂諾還是希望自由滑不要用太多，最多兩個就夠了。  
這件事勇利卻希望三個四周跳都排進去，兩人談了很久，最後切雷斯蒂諾敗了，同意最多放三個，也就是勇利會的三種，T、S和F。  
短節目只放一個四周跳，即4F。

表演的事有著落了，就該準備比賽了。

 

在開學前一週的某天晚上，被白天訓練弄到昏昏欲睡的勇利和披集坐在客廳看電視，被一陣敲門聲吵醒。  
住宿生幾乎都搬進宿舍了，為了不要聽到鄰居抗議，勇利趕緊跑去開門，就見到克萊兒站在門口，拿著筆記型電腦和一本雜誌。  
大概是同期進門的關係，勇利除了和披集要好以外，和克萊兒關係也不錯，跟以前有點像。

大獎賽分站名單出來了，克萊兒是來說這件事的。  
勇利本來打算明天早上聽切雷斯蒂諾宣佈就好，白天訓練讓他昏昏欲睡，不過人家都特地跑來了，他想想，早點聽到結果也不錯。  
「勇利你的分站是美國站和俄羅斯站。」克萊兒興奮的像是被選上分站的人是她，事實上她連青少女組都沒有進，在眾多競爭者下遭淘汰。可她似乎一點也不介意的樣子。  
「我也要看！」披集湊到克萊兒旁邊，勇利坐在對面看不到畫面，只能聽他們繼續說：「哇喔，我們冰場也有一兩位被選上耶，只是剛好跟勇利錯開了。」  
「美國站好像沒什麼要注意的人耶。」克萊兒食指托住下巴說道：「倒是俄羅斯站有兩人……」  
「那個……」勇利開口問道，從提到俄羅斯站時，他一直就很在意：「俄羅斯站的比賽地點，在哪裡？」  
「聖彼得堡唷！」克萊兒的聲音像鈴鐺一樣清脆：「本來是在莫斯科，出了一點事臨時改到聖彼得堡。」

「美國站在加州呢。」披集把畫面往下點。  
「對呀對呀，不過重點還是俄羅斯站吧！」克萊兒指著螢幕上的名單：「索德烈‧馮爾修，他已經宣佈這是他最後一個賽季了，一定會很拼。還有另一個人他……那個，勇利，勇利？勇利！」  
像個槌子打中頭頂，勇利猛然回神。  
「勇利，你還好嗎？」披集上前舉手想觸碰勇利，被後者躲開。  
「啊，抱歉……」急忙將自己從情緒中抽回，剛才的對話才一個字一個字流入腦裡。「俄羅斯站有……有誰？」但還是沒有仔細在聽。  
「索德烈‧馮爾修！」克萊兒喊道，勇利趕緊用食指比個安靜手勢，女孩立刻單手捂住自己的嘴。  
「妳剛剛還說有另外一個人？」披集幫忙把話接下去。  
「是啊。」她的聲音小了點，剛剛的激動在她臉上留下紅暈，不過不防礙她想表達的：「而且我覺得，他比索德烈‧馮爾修還要更需要注意。不，應該說……他才是最需要小心的對手。」  
「誰？」兩個男生立刻問道。  
克萊兒甜甜一笑：「西伯利亞冰雪。」  
「……誰？」  
「呀，抱歉，這稱呼只有粉絲圈才會喊吧，因為這是他第一場比賽的曲名，說另一個名稱可能你們才比較熟悉。」她把跟著筆記型電腦一起帶進來的雜誌翻到其中一頁，拿給勇利看。「伊凡大帝。」

頁面上一名青年坐在桌子後面，似乎在開記者會，很多麥克風立在他嘴前。他有一雙紫羅蘭色的清澈雙眸，臉上一絲笑容都沒有，而且……勇利對自己的想法有點驚訝，因為他覺得這個人似乎沒有感情，至少，他沒感覺到。  
伊凡‧庫爾可斯基。  
他聽過這個人，不管是從前，還是現在。幾年前，在發現維克托不存在於這個世界時，他不相信，跑去查了俄羅斯滑冰界的消息，查到了這個人。  
如果說俄羅斯每時期都有一個滑冰帝王，那麼他就是這時期統治俄羅斯滑冰界的人物。而且因為名字關係，媒體還給他冠上歷史人物的稱號。  
按理說，這一時期的冰上帝王應該是維克托，但是他卻不在了，打從一開始就沒有出現。  
然後在更早以前，勇利努力回想，在更早以前，他還沒有正式踏入滑冰界時，勤於關注維克托的一切，對於維克托的動向、維克托接觸了誰，近乎瞭若指掌。所以他想起了一點，關於前世時，伊凡這個人的事情。  
伊凡‧庫爾可斯基，在21歲時退役。俄羅斯界對於這消息感到些許可惜，但是很快就將焦點放在新崛起的維克托身上了。  
可是……勇利捧著雜誌，目光放在人物資料區。

23歲，教練是雅科夫‧費爾茨曼。

他盯著雅科夫的名字幾秒鐘，才勉強移開去閱讀內文。  
伊凡毫不猶豫對記者說，他想退役，想回到家鄉去牧羊，但俄滑聯不放他走，甚至計畫對他的羊出手……『沒想到俄滑聯有這麼大的權力呢。』他冷冷加上一句。請問對於青少年組表現不錯的後輩格奧爾基‧波波維奇的感想？『他很快就會穩定下來，到時就可以讓我走了吧？』聽起來似乎不喜歡滑冰，那為什麼會來滑？『只是偶然加巧合罷了。我不會討厭滑冰，但是比起我的羊，就是矮了一點。』  
接下來就是記者自己寫的對於俄羅斯滑冰人數全球最多卻罕見面臨近十年的人才斷層之心得感想……勇利闔上雜誌，倒回床上。  
順手把剛剛克萊兒給的紙本名單拿來看，每一站的選手他大多聽過名字，只是正式見面的不多。  
在俄羅斯站的名單裡，他再仔細看完名字，睡意瞬間被趕跑了。

克里斯托夫‧賈科梅蒂。

意料之外，情理之中。

 

★

 

勇利缺席一整年的賽事，他還是被大獎賽選上了，美奈子和優子等人都高興到跑去勇利家慶祝，並開視訊給勇利。  
遠在美國的他，擔心的卻是另一件事。  
九月，日本的地區預賽陸續開始，這場比賽會關係到全日本大賽和明年四大洲及世錦賽的出場名單，勇利必須回日本參加。  
開學了，課業與訓練兩頭燒，他刻意讓自己不要煩惱回日本的事，但是切雷斯蒂諾把機票遞給他時，就知道，該面對的還是要面對。

 

在飯店大廳，美奈子終於找到臉色蒼白的勇利，一把抱住：「你要提前回國為什麼都不跟我說！」她的美國日本往返機票都訂好了，正準備去接勇利。  
「我沒事，我很好。」他機械式回答，在美奈子放開他後，徑自拖著行李箱去等電梯。  
美奈子看看他的背影又看向切雷斯蒂諾，後者滿臉問號。

勇利暈機了，整個航程都在嘔吐，空服人員拿了暈機藥給他服下也沒用。  
美奈子聽完切雷斯蒂諾的描述後，嘆了一口氣，決定在取得勇利同意之前坦誠一切，雖然很對不起勇利，但是如果問他要不要告訴切雷斯蒂諾，他一定回答「不！」  
況且，花滑選手一定會滿世界跑，飛機是非常重要的交通工具。

「他非常怕坐飛機……」  
原因是什麼？大概只有勇利自己知道，而且，沒人問的出來。

事後對於擅自自作主張的美奈子，勇利給予的是冷戰。他當然知道美奈子是為了他好，可自己就是無法嚥下這口氣。  
其實他是有點感激美奈子的，因為他自己就無法主動告知切雷斯蒂諾，而教練一定要了解他的學生，勇利如果什麼都不說，對未來兩人的合作關係非常不利。

回美國前，在機場大廳內，勇利也只對來送機的真利說話，完全沒有看美奈子。然後通知登機的廣播響起，他準備要和切雷斯蒂諾離開。  
「我想起你10歲的時候，我幫你報名了全國初級花滑大賽。」他聽到美奈子在他背後說道：「之後你也是這樣跟我冷戰了好久。」  
一陣酸處湧進鼻頭和眼睛，他終於忍不住了，轉身抱住美奈子。

「對不起。」  
謝謝。

 

日本國內地區預選賽以壓倒性分數確定了日錦賽的出賽資格。  
十月底，美國站取得金牌。  
「勇利！你是體育報的頭版耶！」披集在一次練習的早晨，鞋子還沒換就直接踩上冰面，只為了把報紙拿給勇利看。  
事後披集被切雷斯蒂諾罰做體能訓練一個星期，附帶禁止上冰面。

照片上的他，雙手平舉，單腳立在冰上，那是他跳躍之後落冰的一瞬間動作，很明顯帶著滿意且沉醉的高昂神情，讓勇利認不出是自己，若不是旁邊寫著他的名字，他在報攤看到時一定會問這個人是誰。  
冰上的他，真的很快樂。  
報導似乎提到他的四周跳，但是勇利沒有細讀，笑了笑，把報紙塞進書包裡，陪披集去做身體拉筋了。

接下來就是十一月下旬的俄羅斯站。

聖彼得堡，他要來了。

 

★

 

11月中，照理說是剛入冬的季節，北國俄羅斯早已氣溫急凍，進入白雪靄靄的畫面了。  
小涅瓦河不受影響的繼續流動，現在是清晨，岸邊的滑冰場尚未開始上課。  
倒是有幾人先來了。

三張水藍色底紙在少年手中攤開，在紅髮女孩面前炫耀似地搧了搧。  
「我拿到票了，庫爾可斯基比賽的三天票，厲害吧！」  
「哇喔！不愧是格奧爾基，俄羅斯未來的王牌！」女孩很給面子順他的意，眨巴眨巴地望著票說：「有一張是我的，對吧？」  
「對的，可愛的米拉小公主，拿去吧。」  
紅髮女孩高興地抽走一張，小心翼翼捧在手掌上，迅速閱覽上面的日期和座位。  
「不過呢，一張是我的。」少年自己抽走一張，放在嘴前親吻。  
「什麼？」女孩抬起頭，滿臉驚訝：「只剩一張，你想讓他們兩個打架嗎？」  
「小不點要去芭蕾舞課程。不過妳剛說……打架？」把票塞進口袋裡，少年似乎覺得不可思議：「我沒想到你們這麼看重庫爾可斯基的比賽。」  
「不是庫爾可斯基先生的比賽啦！」女孩鼓起臉頰：「我們想看的是日本……」

一陣開門聲傳過來，兩人同時望向冰場的出入口，女孩露出大大的笑容並用力揮舞手臂。  
「嘿，你來了！格奧爾基他弄到票了喔！」


End file.
